Kiss From a Rose
by xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, and runs off. She then vows to kill Inuyasha because he broke her heart too much. But she needs to grow stronger emotionally,and physically so she goes to the only person who could train her. chap.3 rated on Haitus
1. Prolouge

Hello! This is my first chapter story and I hope all of you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything related to the series.

**Kiss From a Rose**

Prologue

A young woman of fifteen years was sitting at the base of a tree known as Goshinboku. A gentle wind blew playing with her raven tresses, her chocolate orbs scanning the small clearing. Kagome looked up at the sky. Suddenly she heard a snap somewhere among the bushes. "You're pathetic. I'm ashamed to have you as my reincarnation," then Kikyo stepped out of the shadows and glared at her counterpart. Kagome stood up and faced her, completely calm and said, "At least I'm a true priestess. I don't throw myself at Naraku like you do." She smirked as she saw the desired look on Kikyo, shock and anger. "Why you little bitch!" Suddenly there was an arrow in Kagome's chest blood staining her school uniform. Then Inuyasha walked into the clearing, smiling and hugged Kikyo from behind, nipping her ear. "Nice job Kikyo. She'll soon die and we can be happy together at last." As the two walked off together Kagome reached her hand out from her place on the floor and with her last breath whispered the name of the man she loved, cared about, and gave up everything for, only to the betrayed

"Inuyasha. Why did you do this to me?" Then she closed her eyes.

Kagome sat up to find out that the scene was only a dream. "I just hope that it doesn't come true," she whispered to herself. She looked around the small hut to see her friends and adopted son sleeping peacefully but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Kagome got up and left the hut to take a walk. She didn't know where she was going but she ended up going to Goshinboku. As the clearing came into site she saw a red figure, so she assumed it was Inuyasha and kept on walking towards him. But she ducked behind a tree when she heard a feminine voice. "Come to Hell with me Inuyasha. Keep your promise to me." Kagome peeked from behind her hiding spot to see what he was going to say but she saw Kikyo get close to the hanyou and gasped when her counterpart kissed the man she loved. Kagome then ran deeper into the forest, tears streaming down her face. When she got tired she collapsed and noticed she ran to a lake, with a small island in the center that had sakura trees bordering it. Kagome then sat up straight and hugged her knees close to her chest with tears still gently rolling down her creamy cheeks. "Why Inuyasha? Why did you do this to me? I loved you with all my heart, but you didn't even notice my love for you." Then she quickly brushed away the lingering tears and vowed to herself, that she wouldn't go back to Inuyasha until she was strong enough to kill him.

Kagome walked to towards the only person who could train her to kill him. As she traveled for a week and took her anger out on the demons who thought could kill her, she managed to reach the home of the one who could train her. Kagome took a deep breath and walked straight into the palace of Lord Sesshoumaru.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please R+R!!! Either way, I'll keep on writing.

Well, ja for now!!


	2. Blood Oaths

Hello and I'm very sorry for not updating. And I want to introduce my muse; Sesshoumaru.

Seshy: Where am I?

Me: In a computer as my muse.

Seshy: I command you to show me the exit

Me: Hah! Just sit tight and help me write up a chapter.

Seshy: Evanescence Angel doesn't own InuYasha or anything related to the show except a plushie, pillowcase, button, and keychain of me.

'thoughts' "speech" change of scene/time **Dream**

**Kiss From a Rose**

Chapter 1: Blood Oaths

I looked around at the very fancy Grand Entrance, 'Maybe I shouldn't have come. Wait, what am I thinking? I didn't get almost killed for nothing.' "Damn, does he have to make everything shiny? The floor is making my eyes hurt." I spread my aura to look for any signs of the taiyoukai, but found none. I wondered around the very empty and quiet palace and came across an open door. I peeked in and found Rin playing with a doll by herself. I knocked on the door.

"Hello Rin! How are you?" The little girl stopped playing and ran up to me, "Rin is well Kagome-chan! Will you play with Rin?" I kneeled so I was face to face with the lord's ward smiled and said, "Not right now Rin but can you help me find Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin clapped her hands together and smiled. "Hai! Maybe Lord sesshoumaru will play with Rin!" I stood up straight and held her hand as she led the way, with a doll that looks just like her guardian in the other.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome-chan wants to speak with you." 'Well, isn't Rin blunt?' It turns out Rin lead me to his study. The taiyoukai was reading a paper but laid it on his desk when we came in. He nodded his head at me and I bowed. "what is your business here?" I held Rin's hand a little tighter. I wasn't letting her go until I was sure her guardian wasn't going to hurt me. "I wish to make a deal with you," but he just glared at me. "What do you want of me?" I smirked as I noticed that Rin was the only thing keeping him from killing me, " I wish for you to train me in martial arts so that I may be able to kill." He cocked his eyebrow and gestured for Rin to leave.

"Just who do you wish to kill?" I knew that if I said Inuyasha he would flat out refuse so, "Who I wish to kill is nobody's business but my own." I knew he was interested about who I wanted to kill, and see how strong I could get if he trained me so I added, "But if you agree to train me I will tell you who." He walked towards the window in front of me and said, "If I agree to train you, what will I receive in return?" I looked at the floor and folded my arms in thought, then I snapped my fingers and said, "Since I am one of the only people to hold it, I will give you the Tetsaiga."

"Very well," he said, turning to look me in the eye, "I, Sesshoumaru, swear that I will train you in the martial arts until you are strong enough to defeat you foe."

I straightened up and said, "And I swear that in return for your help, I will bring you the sword Tetsusaiga and make sure that you can use it." Sesshoumaru was a little surprised that I willingly added the last part of my oath but then he walked up to me. He scraped off some fresh blood from a cut I received in a battle about three hours ago, and put it on the palm of my right hand. He then made his right hand into a fist, puncturing his palm and shook my blood covered hand, mixing the blood.

"We have now made a blood oath, you must keep your word," he said. I tilted my head and said, "And you have to keep yours."

Evening/Kagome's room

I was sitting in my princess room, listening to my CD player. The room Sesshy gave me was so…pink and frilly. I was brushing my wet hair, because I took a bath earlier on. I was singing along to one of my favorite songs.

"It's true, we're all a little insane

but its so clear

now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds

taking over all the time

fear is only in our minds

but its taking over all the time"

Singing that reminded me of how afraid I used to be, but look at me now. I'm being trained by Lord Sesshoumaru.

"You poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

you know you love to break me- don't deny

sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name

and one sweet day,

you're gonna drown in my last pain"

'I used to be so sweet and innocent. And so weak, crying all the time. Inuyasha always was the cause of my pain, always trying to break me, morph me into Kikyo. Now I want to kill him, make him feel my pain.'

"Fear is only in our minds

taking over all the time

fear is only in our minds

but its taking over all the time

You poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice."

'That bastard merely used me as a shard detector, making me his puppet. How could I have been so stupid? I was his sweet sacrifice.'

"I dream in darkness

I sleep to die

erase the silence

erase my life

our burning ashes

blacken the day

a world of nothingness

blow me away

Do you wonder why you hate?

Are you still to weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

you know you love to break me- don't deny

sweet sacrifice"

"That bastard of a hanyou caused me so much pain when all I ever did was love him. I swear I'll make him suffer as much as he made me suffer." I soon heard the door open up to see Rin, who came to say that dinner is ready.

Few minutes later/ dining hall

Dinner was a tad bit uncomfortable for me because I was sitting in front of the taiyoukai, who didn't eat but just stared at me which was very nerve wracking. When I finished he said, "I recommend you go too bead soon. You will need to wake up early for your training. You are dismissed." And he walked away.

When I reached my room I decided to heed Sesshoumaru's warning. After all, he is a man of his word. I changed out of my simple kimono and into a white night gown and jumped into bed. Almost instantly I fell asleep.

**I stood alone in a field of blue, purple, pink, and white flowers. In the distance there were waterfalls that had no bottom. I heard a rustle behind me, so I turned around and saw Inuyasha who was staring at me and said, "Oh how I missed you my love." Then he walked _through_ me. I turned to look at him but saw him and Kikyo kissing oh so passionately. I ran away from that and bumped into something, or rather someone. I looked up and saw golden eyes. I backed up to see sesshoumaru with a baby girl in his arms. A hanyou. "There you are my love. We've been looking for you. Haven't we Suki?" The girl in his arms clapped her hands together and said, "I want to show you my flowers Mommy. Come on!"**

**I smiled and said, "Coming Suki." Sesshoumaru then put her on the floor and grabbed my hand and we started to follow her. I sighed and whispered, "Sesshoumaru." I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Jaken.**

"GET OUT! OUT YOU PERVERTED WNNA BE TOAD DEMON!! OUT!!!!!!"

A few seconds later sesshoumaru came in to witness me almost killing Jaken for not getting out. "Calm down wench. He merely came in here to give you your battle clothes." I stopped beating up Jaken, snatched the clothes from the imp and shoved out the two males with menstruation born anger and strength. "Out you pervs!!"

30 minutes later/ dojo

I arrived at the dojo wearing a lacey, black top that accentuated my chest, and a tight, baby blue skirt that accentuated my ass, with black leggings matching boots, and had my hair up in a bun with baby blue hair stick that were actually daggers in sheaths. "Why must I wear this outfit? If you picked it out it must have been to stare at my assets," I said, quoting assets with my fingers. Sesshoumaru then made face showing that the mere thought of staring at me repulsed him. Then I wanted to gross him out even more, "Well don't piss me off because I'm bleeding. A'ight?" I noticed his face tinted a little.

He then handed me a scythe that looked as if it belonged on display, not a battle field. "This will be your weapon." I then made a small pout, "But I already have my bows and arrows." He sighed, "They are good long distance weapons, but if an enemy is three feet away from you, you can't shoot now can you?" I sighed too and thought, 'with a gun I can,' but out loud I said, "I guess so."

Lord sesshoumaru then unsheathed his Tensaiga and said, "Let's begin." I knew I was going to hate training with him by the smirk he was wearing when he said that.

A/N: Me: Wow, my eyes hurt from staring at the compute for soooooooo long.

Sesshy: That sucked.

Me: Whimper, sniffle Meanie!! starts crying out an ocean

Sesshy: Aw crap. Please stop crying!

Me: Sniffle Be nicer, m'kay!

Seshy:……….Okay?

Me: The song that Kagome sings is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. I do _NOT _own it. Please review. Even if you don't I'd still have to update for my friend.


	3. What Did I Get Myself Into?

Evanescence Angel: Come out, come out where ever you are. I'm gonna find you Sesshoumaru. giggles evilly

Sesshy: Get away from me woman! Away I say!

E.A.: Giggles evilly There you are!

(Sesshoumaru starts to run away)

E.A.: Awww! Come here! What's so bad about getting your nails done? You're already wearing make-up!

Sesshy: Gat away from me! You've already forced me into watching Spanish soap operas, what more do you want?!?!!!!!

E.A.: I want you Sesshy.

Sesshy: Stares at readers Save me from this mad woman!! Help meeeeeeeeee!!!!!

E.A: Don't bother the readers Sesshy. You'll have to be punished.

Sesshy: NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Won't some one save me!!!!

E.A.: Snaps fingers and Sesshoumaru disappears then bows before the readers Sorry about that. Please read the story, and don't worry. Sesshy will be okay.

(E.A. starts laughing maniacally then disappears)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

'thoughts' "speech" change of time/ scene (Change of P.o.V.)

**Kiss From a Rose**

**Chapter 2: What Did I Get Myself Into?**

"Ow!" I fell on my butt for the probably hundredth time since we started training. "You have to use your enemy's strength against them," Sesshoumaru was getting a bit aggravated but hey, can he blame me? Ok so maybe he can. 'What did I get myself into?!?!!!!!!!

"Let's take a break. We've been training for five hours," said he. I nodded and then my stomach started to growl. I smiled sheepishly, got up, and ran to the dining hall with energy I get once a month. I got there in less than a second, which is good time considering it was on the other side of the palace. I was half way finished with my food when the lord walked in. He sat in front of me, not even touching the luxurious food before him. He just stared at me and when I finished he told me to go back to the dojo to train some more.

1 hour later/ Dojo

Sesshoumaru was showing me some katas to practice. "Don't just stand there, copy my movements so you can at least memorize the kata." I did what he told me and when he said that, that was enough training for the day and he left. I headed up to my room, got my iPod, and went back to the dojo to practice the katas he showed me. I looked at the list of songs I had, and picked "Lies". I put on the ear phones, got into position lifting my scythe into the air, pressed play, and I began moving and singing.

"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above"

Practicing, perfecting my movements, I thought back on how I used to live. 'I was his slave, held down by shackles of fear. That bastard kept me with him with his lies, and oh the countless tears I shed for him. Every minute I stayed with him, that was a thousand lies I earned from him. He told me I would never be strong enough, good enough to survive or protect the Shikon no Tama. He never loved me.'

"They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree"

I continued slaying my invisible enemy, but in my mind I pictured Inuyasha. 'He never saw me, never expected me to be anything more than a shard detector. Now I'm with his brother, struggling to be good enough to kill that bastard. My anger, pain, and suffering feed this need. When I finished crying for him, I turned against him, bringing light into my own inner prison. Unknowingly, Sesshoumaru saved me from my own death. He's my salvation.'

"Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me"

I started to move quicker, having already mastered the kata. 'I was the only one who actually cared about him, besides the rest. I lived for him, I would've died for him. He told me his lies, and I promised to always be at his side. No one ever cared about me, or thought I could make it in this world. I'm pretty sure they all think I'm dead. It has been three weeks since I saw them, and five weeks since I saw my family.'

"They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me"

Moving with deadly grace, accurate precession, and unnatural speed, I was finishing up my practice. 'That bastard will pay for having made me suffer.' I was done practicing, and was covered in sweat, so I decided to take a bath. I slung my scythe over my shoulder and left the dojo.

(Sesshoumaru)

After having left the dojo, I went to check up on Rin. She was very active at the moment so I let her go outside to play with Jaken. I was bored so I decided to go train in the dojo. When I got there however, I saw Inuyasha's wench get into position to practice the katas I had her memorize. When she began to move, she started to sing. She was moving with the grace and beauty of a dancer. She made a few mistakes, but when she repeated the kata she had perfected it. I started to listen to her sing, "They'll never see, I'll never be, I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger, Burning deep inside of me." She seemed to be singing about her life. She came to me so she could kill her enemy. For revenge. When she finished she slung her scythe over her shoulder and walked into the palace through the adjoining door against he wall.

After she left, I snapped out of my trance, and reminded myself she was only a ningen, and I was a taiyoukai, ruler of the western lands. 'But she's a very attractive, powerful miko who moves with unnatural grace, precession, and speed. What in the seven hells was that?!?!! Never mind, I still have to find out who she wishes revenge upon.'

20 minutes later/ Royal Baths

(Kagome)

"So soothing and relaxing!!" I was sitting in the bath and finally decided to clean myself. Bordering the bath was an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, and soaps. After a few minutes I decided to use the sakura scented ones. I squeezed some of the pink shampoo into my hands and lathered my hair with it. While my hair was bubbling up, I started to clean myself with the sakura scented soap. I then submerged myself in the water washing out the both substances and then lathered in some conditioner. When I washed it out, I just sat in the bath, savoring the moment. One thing I learned while traveling with Inuyasha is to be grateful for the little things. Inuyasha, oh how that name pisses me off. I soon got out, and a young neko demon came in with a kimono for me to wear, "Lord sesshoumaru wishes for you to wear this and meet him in the library." I nodded and the girl, no older than 15 helped me dress into a black kimono with silver dragons gliding through it, and tied it together with a midnight blue obi. I then put my hair in a bun and held I up with my sheathed daggers. The neko, named Suki, then led me to the library, and she left.

Seeing as to how Sesshoumaru wasn't there I picked out a book and began to read. When he did arrive I was way into the book to notice him. He cleared his throat and I looked up. I got up and bowed, while he merely nodded at me. I then sat down and closed the book. "So you know how to read, ningen?" He looked slightly surprised, but I nodded my head. He then sat in the fluffy armchair across from me, and said, "Tomorrow I will wake you up for your training." Again I nodded my head. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I then said, "Why did you decided to train? Even before offering the Tetsaiga you looked as if you already going to accept." He then looked at the fireplace beside us and said, "Because I was able to sense your powerful miko powers. Your powers are stronger than that dead miko. So, if you were that strong without proper training I was curious to see how strong you would become with weapons with proper training." I nodded my head, gesturing that I understood.

He then looked away from the fire and looked at me intently and then asked, "You came to me seeking to become strong enough to kill someone. You promised me you would tell me yet you haven't given me a name. So I ask now, who do you wish to kill? You don't look like one who would kill for revenge, so that is why I ask."

I looked nervously at him and bit my lower lip. I looked into is eyes and gave him my response. "The person I wish to get my revenge upon is Inuyasha."

A/N: E.A.: Wow my eyes hurt.

(Sesshoumaru then pops out of nowhere wearing shackles on his ankles with a possessed look in his eyes)

Sesshy: That was a good story, Mistress.

E.A.: Thank you Sesshy! Glomps Sesshy

Sesshy: Your welcome.

E.A.: Looks at readers See? I told you Sesshoumaru would be okay! I mean what's the worst that could happen to him after watching 24hours of Mexican soap operas, 12 hours of supernatural, another 12 hours of Veronica Mars, and have Thundaja, Firaja, Waterja, Iceaja, Windaja, and Earthaja cast on him?

Sesshy: Nothing my love.

E.A.: Wel Ja for now and please review!!!


	4. Who Get's to Kill Inuyasha?

E.A.: Sorry for not updating!!! I'm really, really sorry!!!!! I just got distracted with some family issues. Please forgive me!!!! Here's the story!!!!

**Warning**

**This chapter is rated M for rape. Plus Sessoumaru is _VERY _out of character in this chapter.**

"speech" 'thoughts' Change of time/scene ** Dream**

_Previously_

_He then looked away from the fire and looked at me intently and then asked, "You came to me seeking to become strong enough to kill someone. You promised me you would tell me yet you haven't given me a name. So I ask now, who do you wish to kill? You don't look like one who would kill for revenge, so that is why I ask."_

_I looked nervously at him and bit my lower lip. I looked into is eyes and gave him my response. "The person I wish to get my revenge upon is Inuyasha."_

Kiss From a Rose Chapter 3: Who Gets to Kill Inuyasha? 

"You wish to kill that mutt?"

I merely nodded. My mind wandered back to the moment when I saw Kikyo with Inuyasha. My eyes then became tinted with sadness but filled with anger. I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my face and smirked. 'Oh how I want to see that bastard's face when I kill him.

"You won't kill him."

I looked up and saw two pools of amber. He stared at me. It was unsettling.

"Why can't I kill him?"

"Because I wish to kill him."

I snorted and said, "Why? Just because he has the sword you want? Or some small quarrel you had as pups? That's not a very good reason. Maybe to beat him up but not kill him. I should kill him because he killed me from the inside. He broke me from the inside. Because of him I think thoughts of death. I should kill him. Not you Sesshoumaru. Good night."

I got out of my chair and walked away.

20 minutes later/Kagome's room

I plopped down onto my bed and sighed. "Who does he think he is? Telling me I can't kill him. Ha!!"

I looked around and saw my backpack next to my new dresser. I thought my personal maid, Suki, threw it out. I got under the covers of my bed and drifted to sleep.

**I looked around to find myself sitting at the base of Goshinboku. I heard a rustling above me and then a red blur jumped down in front of me and it hugged me. "I love you Kagome." **

**I hugged him back, "Inu…yasha. I love you too." I sighed and yelped as Inuyasha shoved me against the God tree and whimpered as I looked into his eyes. They were lust filled, not full with love. He growled as he nuzzled my neck. I got scared. It can't be happening. Not again.**

**He nipped my neck and rubbed one of his hands on my inner thigh, making me moan against my will. His arousal was growing by the second, I could sense it.**

"**Inuyasha! Please don't do it!! Inuyasha!!!!"**

2 hours earlier/ Dining room

Sesshoumaru's P.o.V.

"Where's Kagome-chan Lord Sesshoumaru?"

I sighed inwardly as Rin asked me that for the umpteenth time. "She's sleeping Rin. Hurry up and go to bed.

"Hai Lord Sesshoumaru!"

A few minutes after the child left, I walked out myself and into my room. I took off my armor and haori and boots. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

"Inuyasha! Please don't do it!! Inuyasha!!!

A/N: whatever is in normal writing is the waking realm and in Sesshoumaru's P.o.V. Whatever is **bold** is in the dream realm and in Kagome's P.o.V.

I wasn't even asleep for more than one hour when I heard cries of fear coming from the miko's room. I quickly ran to her room to see her crying and struggling against something.

**Inuyasha held both my hands in his left hand and held them above my head. I continued to struggle but Inuyasha only smirked. His demon side already took full control.**

I sat next to her. She continued to struggle against whatever it was that was holding her in her dream. I Then watched as an invisible hand got both of her's and placed them over her head.

**I whimpered as h traced his now longer and sharper claws against my uniform shirt. Tears started to form in my eyes as he ripped it off and rubbed my stomach. **

Invisible claws traced my miko's figure and then ripped off the top part of her kimono. 'Wait? My miko? What the hell?!!!' I continued to watch in horror as an invisible creature continued to torture the young ningen.

"**Inuyasha! Please stop!!" He wouldn't give in too my pleas. He then slashed my stomach and he smirked when I cried out in pain. "You're mine Kagome!! Always will be!" I whimpered as he snarled at me. Suddenly, he cut my bra and buried his face in my cleavage. I yelped as I felt his free hand reached into my skirt. He ripped that off as well as my panties. Suddenly I was pulled away from him by another demon. I struggled but saw silver hair and instantly knew it was Sesshoumaru. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, feeling safe in his arms.**

I watched as something slashed Kagome's now bare stomach and when she cried out in pain, I started to worry. I've been trying to wake her up but couldn't. I looked at her again and saw that the odd material on her chest was cut off and her invisible attacker buried itself in her now naked chest. I looked away to try and come up with a way to help. I heard her yelp, so I looked again. The rest of her kimono was pulled off, so now she was completely naked. I couldn't watch any longer, so I pulled her to me and held her, hoping it would have some effect in her dream. It did for she snuggled into me. I felt my cheeks heat up but it soon stopped (A/N: Aw! He blushed!). She then woke up.

A/N: Everything is now back in Kagome's point of view.

I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's eyes looking into mine with a barely there emotion in his eyes. It looked like… worry? I looked around and saw myself in my room. I looked at myself and saw fresh scratches on my bare stomach. 'Hold on. Bare? Was it happening in real life to? Oh no! He's gonna ask!' Then realization hit me as I pulled away and hid under the covers of my bed and started blushing. 'The man saw me naked!' I blushed even more seeing him in nothing but boxers. He seemed to understand because he went to my dresser and came back with my nightgown. I quickly put it on under the covers.

"What happened?" I cringed when I heard that I sat up and looked at him. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Not too long ago, I went for a walk and Inuyasha followed me. When I was going to walk back to my friends, Inuyasha kept me from going. He told me my scent was enough to make him go mad, and I guess it did. What you saw happen, that's what he did to me. Except in real life, He managed to go all the way. After that, I learned how to control my miko powers. I always trained in secret, so in case it happened again I would be able to escape, or defend myself."

I started shaking and then I began crying. Then I felt him wrap his arms around me. He let my cry into his arms until I had no more tears to cry. When he got up to leave I held his wrist. He looked at me with a confused look. "Please. Don't leave me. I'm scared." He nodded and slipped under the covers with me and hugged me from behind.

Out of nowhere I asked, "Who get's to kill Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru lifted the covers closer to me and whispered, "You do. You should." Soon I fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru's P.o.V.

When I was sure Kagome fell asleep, I kissed her on the head and whispered, "You are stronger than you think Kagome. I love you. I don't know how it happened, but I barely realized it, but that feeling has been there for far longer. Good night." I too closed my eyes and fell asleep soon afterwards.

E.A.: Please don't kill me!!!!!!! Please!!!!!! I'm sorry to all you Inuyasha and Kagome fans!!!!!!!! It just happened. I originally planned for Kagome to dream up a sequence between Inuyasha and Kikyo and then she would wake up and go all emo on us and slit her wrists. But I was listening to music on Windows media player, it was on shuffle and Haunted by Evanescence came on. I was having trouble coming up with the dream so I just based it on the song. Please review and don't flame. You flame I send you a Personal message or e-mail and started hating on you. I literally live between Compton and Watts so you could say I'm from a ghetto part of California. Later!!!!


	5. Inuyasha Part1

Evanescence Angel: Hello everyone. I decided to update in my time of depression so I can channel it into Kagome. sigh Poor Kagome, I can't believe I made Inuyasha do that to her. Well here's the chapter! Dig in!

Sesshoumaru: She doesn't own InuYasha. Only a pillowcase and plushie of myself.

'thoughts' "speech" change of time/ scene (Change of P.o.V.) _flashback_

**Kiss From a Rose**

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha….**

_Chirp chirp _"Shut up!!!" I woke up and yelled at those damn birds. They flew away with fear. I sighed and looked next to me… nothing. No silver haired, pompous ass.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it Kagome?" I Looked up at the doorway, and saw that somewhat kind pompous ass.

"Nothing, I just thought you left."

"Well I did. It's already afternoon."

I looked out the window, and saw the sun high up in the sky. I've never slept this long. I started blushing. I looked at Sesshoumaru again.

"I'll get ready for training." Seshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at me.

"The dream isn't gonna stop you for today?"

"Nope. The opposite. It's motivating me too train today."

I watched as Sesshoumaru walked out. I thought back to last night as I put on my tight and revealing outfit (A/N: they are described in the first chapter. Not the prologue). As I put the sheathed daggers into my hair I remembered how I got them.

"_Kagome-chan? Where are you?" I looked up and saw Sango._

"_There you are. I have a little gift for you."_

_I looked up and smiled. My friend, who I thought of as a sister, sat down next to me and I said, "You didn't have to get me anything."_

_She just smiled at me handed me a wrapped bundle. I opened it to see two beautifully crafted daggers. The handles were covered with black and red ribbons. The blades had falling sakura petals imprinted on them. The sheaths were red and had black sakura petals painted on. I smiled and hugged Sango for giving me the pieces of deadly art. _

"_Come on. I'll teach you how to use them," she said, while getting up. Ever since then, I wore my hair in a bun, using the daggers to keep it in place._

Tears came into my eyes at the memory of my sister. I quickly brushed away my tears. She was the only one who knows I'm still alive. She did teach me hand to hand combat after all. I then grabbed my scythe that was next to my dresser and walked to the dojo attached to the left side of the palace.

after training/the dojo

I decided to stay in the dojo a while longer. I practiced my katas with ease, no flaws what so ever. Then, an image of my mother came into my mind. She was crying. My eyes snapped shut. 'Why is Momma crying?' I wanted to see my mother. I had to know why she was crying.

I ran out of the dojo, and found my way into Sesshoumaru's study. I barged in panting from the 2 mile run. I slammed my hands on his desk, dropping my scythe on the floor shouting, "I want to go home!"

I knew I looked like a mad woman but I didn't care. I just wanted to see my mother. The pompous ass looked up at me from the scroll he was reading and cocked an eyebrow at me. He carefully put down the scroll and crossed his arms.

"Why, all of a sudden, do you want to go home?"

"Because, I want to see my mother. Something bad has happened at home. I can sense it."

He nodded and stood up. He walked past me and stopped at the door. I looked at him anxious for his answer. Hell, even if he said no I'd still go home.

"We leave tomorrow after breakfast."

Before either of us knew it, I jumped on him, hugged him, smiling the entire time.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! Thank you, thank you!"

I then got off of the mighty lord and ran back to my room, laughing and smiling the entire time. I didn't know I would be this happy to back home. When I got to my room, I suddenly realized, what do I do for the rest of the day? I didn't feel like playing with Rin for today, so I just fished out my iPod from my backpack. I turned it on and scrolled through the songs. I walked back to the study, remembering my scythe. I was still scrolling through my iPod when I reached the study. I decided to practice my katas some more.

When I reached the dojo I found a song fitting of my mood. Well, mainly my thoughts of Inuyasha at least. I got into my favorite battle stance and pressed play. I began moving and singing.

"(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own"

I moved with accuracy practicing my katas, tweaking them to make them feel better, and more dangerous. I was always quiet when he went to his clay pot. I was confused. Did I love him? Or did I just plain hate him?

"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong" 

I wanna forget about that bastard. I just wanted to be loved. To feel and receive the emotion that I was told I would never get. Now, I want to kill him! Erase my pain… the cause of my pain.

"And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)   
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own"

I can't believe it. The dead over the living. What a moron. I imagined us together, with no Kikyo in the picture. But you ruined it all. I'm so hollow and alone because of you. No one will want me after what you did too me. I guess I can only blame me and you, Inuyasha.

"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today"

I'm gonna break away from the grip you have on me. I can't know myself, be myself, until you have died by my hands.

"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong"

The song finished and I swiped the sweat that had formed, away. I felt as if I was being watched and I turned around to see…. nothing. It was only my imagination. I slung my scythe over my shoulder and headed to the baths.

(Sesshoumaru)

I watched as Kagome ran over to her room. 'Why? Why did I have to fall for her?' I then headed over to the gardens to watch over Rin as she bullied Jaken. Why I even have him around, I don't know. After a while, I decided to leave and train in the dojo (A/n: I just realized it. I make him go to the dojo every time Kagome goes). I saw something move so I hid and looked through the doorway to see the miko there. She started to sing again, and she practiced the katas I showed her today. I noticed she changed them a bit, making them look more like dance moves than attacks, but they still were deadly.

I paid attention to what she was singing. It suited her situation. As I watched the miko that captured my heart, I saw her pick u speed so unnatural for a human. Soon, after around three and a half minutes, she stopped and she turned towards the door, but I ducked before she saw me. Kagome merely shrugged and left to go take a bath. As she walked away, she swung her hips so seductively, that I wanted to make her mine right then and there, but I quickly remembered what my half-brother did to her. I growled at the thought. I wanted to kill him for what he did to my mate. "Hold on, my mate? She doesn't even like me." I then took out my sword and practiced until diner time.

(Kagome)

I just sat in the indoor hot spring for a while until I started bathing. Suddenly, my maid, Suki came in with a kimono. She helped me out, and helped me put on the kimono. (A/N: I think I mentioned her before. If not, well newsflash: Kaggy has a maid) The kimono was floor length and black, and had silver dragons gliding through the bottom of the kimono. On the back there was a five point star that had a crescent moon on the left of it that had the points attached to the top and bottom left points of the star. Holding it up was a dark purple obi, elegantly tied.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru will join you momentarily."

"Please don't call me Lady. I hate formalities. Kagome is okay. And I'll go down soon. See you later Suki."

"Okay La- I mean Kagome."

I walked out of the baths and down to the dining room where I saw Rin waiting to eat. The two of us talked animatedly and only stopped to say hello when the Lord came in. She told me how she had stolen the staff from Jaken and I laughed. Soon the food was served, and we ate in silence. When we were excused I went and tucked Rin into bed. She had trouble going to sleep so I sang her a little lullaby my Momma sang to me as a kid.

"Hush my little darling go to sleep. Go to the land of sweet dreams. Let the angels take you. Go and play in the clouds, and catch the stars. Have a grand time my little darling, and watch us from above. For soon, the sun will rise, and you'll soon go to the land of sweet dreams again."

I looked down and saw Rin sleeping soundly with the doll I saw her with when I first arrived. I left and went to my pink and frilly room. Suki was there and she helped me untie the obi. She gave me a nightgown and I jumped into bed.

"Goodnight Suki."

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Suki?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can you sing me the song of Sweet Dreams? I know you heard me singing it to Rin." I smiled as I saw her blush. She nodded and sang the made up lullaby to me.

Next morning/Kagome's room

_Chirp Chirp _"SHUT UP!!!!" I woke up yet again to the annoying chirps of the birds. I sighed as I watched them fly away in fear. Again. I got up too see Suki holding in a laugh. She handed me my battle clothes. When I put it on, she handed me a kimono. I stared at her.

"You don't want to get looks from other travelers in that do you?"

"I guess not."

Suki helped me but on the kimono. It ended three inches under the knee. It was just a shorter version of the kimono I wore last night. I went down to the dining hall after I put up my hair. I sat with Rin, chatting away until Sesshoumaru came in. We ate and then came the hard part… getting Rin off Sesshoumaru's leg.

"I want to go with you Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!!!"

I pried her off of him but than she latched onto my leg. I got down to be level with her and wiped away her tears.

"Rin, you can't go with us because it's too dangerous. Meanwhile you can play with Jaken, and when I come up, I'll play with you as much as you want okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled. I was glad she stopped crying. I then strapped my scythe to my back and Sesshoumaru picked me up and formed his youkai cloud. We traveled very quickly like that. We reached the well in three hours. We landed and I sat on the ledge. My legs dangled on the inside of the well.

"You live in the well?" I shook my head and explained about how the well worked.

"You can come in if you want. My mom would love to meet you," I said. He nodded and we were about to jump in when I heard four different voices shout out my name. I looked to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kikyo, and Inuyasha….

EA: OOOO! What's gonna happen next!! Well you're gonna have to wait. Because the next chapter is a meanwhile chapter. It's gonna be about what happens when Kagome leaves through the eyes of Sango and maybe Inuyasha. Also the song is Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. I don't own it.

Sesshoumaru: Why did you do that! Why the weak miko?!!

EA: Because, I wanna. Also, I am going to change my screen name to xXxSesshoumaru'sMatexXx. Or something like that. Bye for now peoplez!!!!


	6. Notice

NOTICE!!!

Okay, lately, I've been getting a lot of complaints about the songs I put in saying that they're annoying. So I'm gonna need your help. In your reviews, tell me if you want me to keep putting up songs or not. The one with the most results obviously, wins. I will tell you the results in the chapter **_after _**Inuyasha…. Part2. Note that if No wins, I'll put up one more song only, in the last chapter.

**LET THE VOTING BEGIN!!!**


	7. Meanwhile

S.M.: Hello! Sorry for not updating for a while. Reason is that right after I put up the notice, I saw Pulse which scared the freak out of me and made me lay off the electronics for a while.

Sesshoumaru: Scaredy cat. It wasn't even that scary.

S.M.: For my mate, your very mean to me.

Sesshoumaru: Not in private. (Gives me a naughty look)

S.M.: Oooo Sesshy… Later readers! R+R!

Sesshoumaru: (picks up S.M. bridal style and carries her away, saying over his shoulder…) She doesn't own anything related to InuYasha except a pillowcase and plushie of myself.

S.M.: P.s. I won't write any songs until the "poll" is over which will be after the next chapter. Also let's say that there was a four week lapse from the prologue with the last chapter.

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Chapter 5: Meanwhile….**

(Sango's P.O.V.)

I carefully watched as Kagome left, walking out of the hut. About an hour later, Inuyasha came in but no Kagome. I just brushed it off thinking she only went farther than usual for her walk. Oh how wrong I was.

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. I looked around and Saw no one. No Kagome what so ever. Inuyasha walked in but with Kikyo at his side. I knew what was wrong. Kagome saw the two together and left. She'll be alright, after all I did teach her combat, and she can control her miko powers better. She probably went to _him_. I just hope he accepts. I shook my head and walked out.

I sighed and sat down next to the village river. I felt some one behind me and then sit next to me. I hugged my knees and sighed again as Miroku spoke.

"How you feeling Sango?"

I smiled and leaned into him.

"I'm okay. Kagome will be alright. She's not as weak as Inuyasha says. She's strong. She'll be okay."

I sighed again and turned red as I felt a hand on my butt.

"**HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

About three weeks later I sighed. I was starting to worry. If Kagome was still alive, she would have visited us by now. What if he didn't accept her? No! I must think positive. But even that's kinda hard now that Kikyo is traveling with us. She's always clinging to the hybrid: half idiot, half moron. Plus, Inuyasha's always praising her, saying she's much better than Kagome. Hah! My ass she is! She sucks the life out of the group. Miroku still gropes me but it's more for the sake of normalcy than perviness. Oh how I miss my little sister.

When Kagome left she took the shards with her so we had to start all over, but hunting with Kikyo is so annoying, flaunting her powers, showing off her skills. Seriously, show some self respect woman! You already have Inuyasha, no need to impress him.

Pretty soon we stopped to make camp for the night so I left to get firewood. On my way back I heard Inuyasha and Kikyo talking. No wonder Kagome heard them, they are loud.

"When can we go to hell together my love?"

"Once we get our revenge on Naraku, Kikyo."

"Do you love her Inuyasha?"

"Love who?"

"My reincarnation of course."

"Not at all. You're the only one for me Kikyo."

"Prove it. Prove it by killing her."

"Okay. I promise."

I gasped. He wouldn't dare. I have to warn Kagome, but I don't even know where she is! I waited a few minutes and then walked into the clearing. I arranged the firewood to my liking and then lit it. Soon Miroku and Shippou walked in with filled up canteens and a few fish.

The next morning, Inuyasha said we were heading back to the village. All day we traveled killing the occasional demon. We couldn't stop because the only one who could tell him to give us a break is anyone who could make him sit. And Kikyo wouldn't do that to her 'beloved'. When we did stop Shippou started complaining.

"I miss momma. If she were here we would've rested earlier."

"Keh. She would've slowed us down that's what."

"Well you drove her away Inuyasha."

That obviously ticked him off because he hit Shippou on the head.

"She was worthless, and I'm glad she's gone. She only complains and whines and can't even fight or control her powers. She's a good for nothing wench"

Next thing I knew I had Inuyasha pinned to the floor, my sword drawn threatening to behead him.

"Never insult Kagome like that ever again. Never speak about my sister like that ever again. Understand!" I hissed out. "I'm leaving, See you at the village."

I got up and walked away, Kilala, Shippou, and Miroku following. We all got on Kilala and flew off towards Kaede's village. Three days later, we reached the village, and the next, the gruesome twosome arrived. We rested, and tried to get hints as to where we could find shards. A few days later, we were leaving and we had to walk towards the well to reach our next destination. The entire time, me and Inuyasha haven't said a single word to each other.

When we reached the well's clearing we stopped for we saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru about to jump into the well when me, Shippou, Miroku and Inuyasha called out her name. She turned around and was surprised to see us, yet relieved. When she turned to look at Inuyasha a look of anger and fear appeared in her eyes. Why fear?

S.M: (pops out of nowhere with hair all messy, and two hickeys on her neck) Oh hey! So…. Yeah. Sorry this story isn't exactly detailed or anything, but you get the picture. Kikyo and Inuyasha are in love, but Inuyasha won't go to hell until Naraku's dead, so Kikyo is the new shard detector. But Kikyo is so depressing, that the gang is depressed, except for Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: Wanna mess around again?

S.M.: Yup! (turns to readers) Later! Please review, and tell if you want more songs or not. I'm not pointing any fingers coughcoughhoytcoughcough but I've been getting annoying reviews and pms saying not to put in any. Well later!


	8. Inuyasha Part2

S.M.: Holla! I'm back and I'm excited! Kagome and Inuyasha meet once again. What will happen? Even I don't know. P I just get ideas as I type. Here are a few notes I gotta say to a reviewer.

Hoyt: Stop already! I get the point. Your vote counts only once if you vote many times. You don't want songs, I know. You just have to wait until next chapter to see the results. Besides, bribery ain't gonna get you anywhere. I prefer pan dulce to cookies. Yah know, Mexican sweet bread.

S.M.: WE GET IT HOYT!! Now stop whinig before I hunt you down and kill you with my very sharp sword.

Sesshoumaru: Should I hunt him down?

S.M:… No. We will wait

Sesshoumaru: xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx does not own InuYasha except a pillowcase and plushie of myself.

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha…. Part2**

I looked at my friends, happy and relieved to see no damage on them. Then I turned to look at Inuyasha more clearly and I instantly felt anger and fear. Images from that night flashed before my eyes. I was scared because I was at least one yard in front of Sesshoumaru, so I couldn't hide myself.

"I'm not ready to face him. I'll choke on if I fight him now," I whispered to the great lord so low that only he could hear me.. He nodded at me and said, "Then I'll fight him for now. Just stand back." I nodded and waited for the battle to start between the two. I would only be able to move then.

"Kagome, what are you doing with Sesshoumaru?" I knew it was Miroku, but I couldn't talk.

"Kagome! Get your useless ass over here! We have some business to finish!"

I started to panic a little when he slowly started walking towards me. Sesshoumaru started to growl. I looked and saw Kikyo sending me death glares. I Sent her one even more deadly, that she looked away. Inuyasha was three yards away from me now. He could easily jump the distance and kill me. He did jump and as he was about to strike I closed my eyes and shouted, "SESSHOUMARU!!!"

I felt nothing so I opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru blocking Inuyasha's attack with the Tokijin. I ten ran towards Sango as the two half-brothers started to battle. Sango then hugged me and Miroku did to. Shippou jumped into my arms and Kilala jumped onto my shoulder. I hugged them and then Shippou asked me a question.

"Why did you leave Momma?"

"I left because Inuyasha broke me. I couldn't take the pain anymore so I left."

Suddenly I heard Kikyo notching an arrow into her bow. I quickly put Shippou and Kilala down and turned to face her. She smirked and let the arrow fly. I closed my eyes and just as it was about to hit me I caught it between my hands and opened my eyes. The arrow disintegrated and the dust blew away. I looked at Kikyo's astonished face and smirked. Through the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha use the Wind Scar.

"Did you really think an arrow can kill me. Anyone can catch one. Get a taste of my powers!"

With nothing in my hands, I let my hands drop, as if I were holding a notched bow and waiting to aim. I brought up my hands and as I did, a bow and arrow formed out of my blue miko powers. I let the barely there arrow go and it hit Kikyo's arm. Through the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha looking at me. When he saw me let the arrow go, he ignored Sesshoumaru and attempted to attack me, but I instinctively drew out my scythe and blocked. I purified the scythe and Inuyasha let go in pain. Realizing what I did I freaked out. Inuyasha was one yard away from me. He growled and suddenly grabbed my arm. I dropped my scythe and my eyes widened in fear. I looked through the corner in my eye to see Sesshoumaru on the floor. I started panicking. Inuyasha then put his lips to my ear, so I could feel his hot breath on my flesh.

"Do you remember Kagome? I do. You were screaming in pain, writhing under me. You tasted so delicious and your nectar was sweet. No one will save you now."

"Inuyasha please! Don't do it again!"

He smirked at my rising fear and panic. My adoptive siblings couldn't do anything because Inuyasha could easily kill them. I noticed Kikyo was clutching her arm trying to keep the captured souls within her clay body. Inuyasha then slapped me and the force sent me back a few feet, falling hard on the floor. I struggled to stand up but Inuyasha picked me up by the hair, realizing my hair from its bun, the daggers stuck in my hair. Inuyasha threw me across the clearing, and he took his sweet time getting to me. On the floor I took out the daggers from their sheaths and quickly put my hair in a messy bun, using the sheaths to hold it up. I started to untie my obi and Inuyasha was only half way across the clearing.

"That's right. Start undressing for me you wench."

I smirked as I took off my kimono and threw it into the well along with my obi. I held my daggers tightly as I got into my battle stance. Inuyasha then jumped at me and I slashed at him, cutting his haori. I smirked as I jumped away but inside I was scared. I'm not strong enough to kill him. I was just protecting myself until Sesshoumaru regained consciousness. I landed a few feet away from my scythe and ran towards it. I picked it up and put my daggers into their sheaths. I then held my scythe tightly, the blade close to the floor. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and lunged at me. I blocked with the handle the impact close to shattering it. He jumped back and I ran, yelling over my shoulder to my friends.

"Stay back guys. This is my battle. When Sesshoumaru wakes up tell him where I ran to."

I then focused my attention on not tripping. I was still capable of tripping over roots. I ran for ten minutes and then tripped, my scythe flying from my hands. I then felt strong, cold hands grab my shoulder and turned me over. Inuyasha then saddled me and forced his mouth on mine, bruising my lips. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I tried to bite him. He pulled back and slapped me. He nipped the crook of my neck. I felt his hot breath on my skin, making me shiver. He placed his hands under my shirt and ripped it off. I tried to push him off but he kept on kissing me. He played with my flesh making unwanted moans of ecstasy escape from my lips.

"Inuyasha please don't do it! Inuyasha!" he slapped me again. He kissed me, thrusting his tongue in. Tears slid down my cheeks. I tried to push Inuyasha off but did nothing. He pulled away and placed his hand on my inner thigh, rubbing it, making me moan again. He was about to slip off my skirt when I shouted just one more time.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!"

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up you good for nothing wench!"

He raised his hand to slap me one more time, but the impact never came. I looked up to see Sesshoumaru holding him up by the neck. He tossed me my scythe and kimono. I quickly put on my kimono and tied the obi like a sash. I strapped the scythe to my back just as Inuyasha spoke.

"You won't get away Kagome. I will take you once more and then kill you. Then Kikyo and I will be happy!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and motioned for me to stand behind him.

"Good luck. Kikyo lost too many souls from when Kagome hit her with the arrow. She's nothing but a pile of dust that is probably blown away by now."

Inuyasha growled in anger and gripped Sesshoumaru's hands which were cutting off his air supply.

"You will pay Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru then threw Inuyasha pretty far, picked me up, ran to the well and jumped in before Inuyasha could reach us. As we fell through the well, I looked at my friends for what would probably be the last time. I whispered a good bye to them but they seemed to hear it as they waved bye at me. My eyes watered, knowing they were stuck with Inuyasha.

As we fell the warm blue light engulfed us, I sighed. When Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well he put me down and I led him outside of the well house. I grabbed his hand and led him into my house. When I got in I shouted.

"Momma?! Souta?! Jii-san?!"

No answer. I turned to Sesshoumaru and sighed again.

"No one is home yet so we can stay a while. Let me go upstairs and take a shower. I'll be down in twenty minutes."

He nodded at me and I went upstairs to shower. I scrubbed really hard, trying to get the feeling of Inuyasha's breath on my skin, off. When I got out, I dried my hair, and put on some low rider jeans and a dark red spaghetti strap shirt that showed my curves. I went downstairs to find Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch. His nose was wrinkled, so I let out a chuckle. He looked at me and scowled.

"Why does the air reek?"

"We're in the future, so a few things have developed."

I just laughed when I heard the door open. I walked over to see my mother and Souta crying. My mother looked p at me and hugged me.

"Momma? What's wrong?"

She wiped the tears away and sniffled, choking back a sob.

"Your grandfather… he's in the hospital, unstable condition."

I gasped, my eyes went wide. That's two horrible things happening to me in less than three hours.

"Ojii-san…."

S.M.: DON"T HURT ME!!!! (Hides behind Sesshoumaru who popped out of nowhere) You were probably expecting something cool or sweet or a lot of blood but no. The music I was listening to influenced me to write the chapter this way. I gotta stop listening to music while I type….

Sesshoumaru: (hugs S.M. protectively.) Any one hurts her and you will die at my hands.

S.M.: Isn't he just perfect? So freakin' hot and cool. I for some reason like him mainly for being cold, uncaring, and emotionless. For being a block of ice believe it or not. Well, r+r and no flames. M'kay? Keep on voting on weather to put in music or not. If your neutral, that counts as a yes.


	9. On the Road to Two things

S.M.: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just had to take care of personal matters and I recently got in a fight with a friend. Plus I got a huge writers block. That always happens to me. I have had some family issues, plus my depression due to the fact my brother who is in Saudi Arabia has not called in like forever. Plus my computer's modem is getting old so I couldn't go online for like a month, so yeah…. DO NOT KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(point of view) "speech" _thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and/or its members.

**Kiss From a Rose**

**Chapter 7: On the Road to Two Things**

"Oji-san…."

My grandfather who has been there for me all my childhood could die at any given moment. I hugged my mother and brother even closer. I let go and flopped onto the couch next to Sesshoumaru and cried.

"Honey, who is this?"

I looked up and dragged my family into the kitchen and explained that Inuyasha hurt me, I left, came back, and we fought and I jumped into the well. I skipped the parts of the rape and attempted rape.

"So I guess I was wrong about Inuyasha. He'll only love Kikyo."

"Honey, he hurt you, but that means you two weren't meant for each other. I'm absolutely positive that you'll find your someone special just for you."

"Thank you momma. You always know just what to say." I hugged my mother and smiled. I dried off the last of my tears and introduced Sesshoumaru to my family. I left Mr. Ice alone with my mother while I went to the bathroom.

(Sesshoumaru's P.o.V)

While Kagome was gone I sat on a chair next too her mother.

"Do you love my daughter?"

I looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You heard me. Do you love my daughter?"

"… Yes, but I haven't told her."

"She'll accept your feelings. I know she will. Keep her safe you hear? If you don't you will suffer. Never underestimate the strength of a mother."

I nodded and smiled, "You would be too late for I would have already died."

She nodded and smiled.

A few minutes later Kagome arrived.

(Kagome's P.o.V.)

I came back downstairs. They hadn't moved an inch. I just sweat dropped as I walked into the kitchen and announced, "We're going shopping!!"

I pulled Sesshy up the stairs and grabbed some modern day human clothes that I had bought for Inuyasha but they fit the taiyukai as well. I handed him a black shirt with a silver button up over shirt and black jeans.

"Take off your haori, and put on the shirt. Then you put on the silver one."

He nodded and took off his armor, fluff, haori, and swords. He held the pants and stared at them.

"Take off your pants and put them on. I'll help you button it up."

Suddenly, he took off his pants and I blushed. He put on the jeans and I then clipped it shut and pulled up the zipper, all the while blushing red as a tomato. He smirked at my discomfort. I then went to my closet and pulled out some checkered vans and he put them on. I grabbed his hand and went downstairs to tell my mother we were leaving.

We left and I was still holding his hand. It felt… right. Many women on the street were glaring at me with jealousy. We walked to the mall and we walked in. I looked around at the stores not knowing where to first. I soon picked out a clothing store, called Hot Topic. We walked in and I relaxed at the sound of rock music. Sesshoumaru looked at me and I just smiled at him. I looked at the female section, and I picked out a black tank top with red splotches al over it and baggy black pants with a whole bunch of chains on it. I also picked out a dark purple shirt with a black mini skirt which had three chains on it. I had them in a basket and talked to Sesshoumaru.

"You can pick anything from here that you want."

He nodded and looked at the clothes in the male section. He picked out a silver button up shirt with baggy black pants. He also picked out a dark purple t-shirt. He held them while I picked out matching jewelry. I got the clothes from Sesshoumaru and paid at the counter. On my way out I picked up a pair a black, lacey fingerless gloves and a pair of pink wool fingerless gloves. We walked out and I put the gloves in my bag. We then walked over to the food court and let Sesshoumaru pick where we would eat. He picked a ramen stand and I sweat dropped at the likeness of the brothers. I lead him to the stand and bought two bowls. We found a place to eat and sat down. We ate quietly and when suddenly I heard three screechy voices shouting my name over the noise of the food court. I looked up to see my three friends coming towards me with some guy in tow. Upon closer inspection I saw it was Hojo. I faced Sesshoumaru and leaned in so I could whisper.

"Sesshoumaru, those are my friends, and they will think I'm like your mate… but will call you my boyfriend. Just agree and just go along with my story, okay?" he nodded and I smiled. In a few seconds, the group came up to our table as Sesshoumaru left to throw away the disposable bowls because we finished eating.

"Kagome where have you been? You haven't even called in sick! We were getting really worried! We thought you eloped with Inuyasha." At the sound of his name, my face hardened, and the pain in my chest wasn't there. I guess my love for him was completely gone.

"Well no I didn't," I growled. "That bastard cheated on me with Kikyo. I left him and ran away from here. I came back this morning and am just getting stuff, going to visit my grandfather, and will leave tomorrow." By then Sesshoumaru was at my side and had his hand on my shoulder to keep me calm so I wouldn't go on a rampage and kill someone.

"Sorry to hear that," said Ayumi.

"So where are you going after this Kagome?" I just knew Eri was gonna ask that. I looked at Sesshoumaru, who nodded. He knew what I was thinking.

"I am going to elope with his half-brother, Sesshoumaru. I stayed with him after me and Inuyasha broke up. We got to know each other and fell in love. We came to get my stuff visit my grandpa, and then we are going to Okinawa. Sorry Hojo, but I never really liked you anyway." All three of them turned their gaze at him and Hojo's face was of pure surprise.

"Kagome! That was mean of you!" Yuka always had a small crush on Hojo, and only wanted his happiness.

"Sorry, but what happened has toughened me up, and I stand up for myself. I don't need a hero, and I don't need a guy giving me medicines for diseases that I never had. Ojii-san just made them up for when I went to Okinawa. Right Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded and my friends had a good look at him. Suddenly they pulled me aside, leaving Hojo and Sesshoumaru alone. They pulled me to the other side of the food court but Sesshoumaru could still hear but I didn't know that because I thought there was too much noise for him to hear me. Yuka was the first to speak.

"Dude, I thought he hated you?"

"Well, I asked him to help me with something and well… I fell for him. When I first saw him, I had a little crush on him, but I loved Inuyasha. Then when I caught him with Kikyo three weeks ago, I left him and went with Sesshoumaru. While staying with him, I had a nightmare and he comforted me. He let me cry in his arms and when he held me… it just felt right. That night, when I fell asleep again, I realized I had more than a crush on him. I was confused because I still had feelings for Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru confessed his love to me two days later and we decided to elope, because my grandfather would never agree, but we have my mother's blessing so we are leaving tonight."

My three friends started to huddle, so I looked back at the two guys. What I said was true. I do kinda like Sesshoumaru like a crush or eye candy because it's too soon for me too love. Sesshoumaru was tall, elegant, and regal. His silver hair flowing behind, and looking smoking hot in modern casual clothes. Hojo stood next to him. There was no competition what so ever. He was in a blue t-shirt and casual jeans. He looked dorky, and was awkward looking next to Sesshoumaru. _Yup, no competition what so ever_. Suddenly Ayumi spoke, dragging my attention to the matter at hand.

"Okay Kagome. But we're going to miss you so much."

"Try to keep in touch with us," pleaded Eri.

We got in a group hug and we broke apart. We headed back to my table and we said good-bye. Hojo stepped up to me with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Take care Kagome. At least you told me how you feel about me. Remember, I just want you to be happy," he said. I smiled at him and looked at Yuka through the corner of my eyes.

"I will be happy. Just because you got turned down doesn't mean you should give up on love. There is someone out there who is willing to give you away for the sake of your happiness. She will make you happy. Just look for her, and she's closer than you think," I said. I will always think of my friends. I turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru who nodded back. I picked up our bags and walked away. Sesshoumaru seemed to be deep in thought when we walked in front of a Hallmark store (A/N: how corny…. But I couldn't think of any other gift shop) and I walked in, the taiyoukai in tow. I skimmed through the get well cards and picked one that said 'Get well soon. We are expecting to hear you rambling at us again soon.' I bought it and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and led him outside and towards the hospital.

We walked in and asked to visit my grandfather. They told me the room number and I jogged to find it. When I found it, I led Sesshoumaru in and he sat down while I went to my grandpa's bedside and picked up his old, clammy hand and held it in between both of mine. I sighed when I looked at him. He was connected to many machines, and had trouble breathing. I put the card on his bedside table. I stepped back and took a ragged breath. I felt Sesshoumaru slip his hand into mine and we walked out.

As we walked to my house I glanced at Sesshoumaru through the corner of my eye. I thought back on what I told my friends. I knew I wasn't going to be able to see them any more. I was spending more and more time in the past. I sighed and we soon reached my house. We walked in and went to the kitchen as Sesshoumaru sat on the couch while Souta asked him questions. In the kitchen I saw my momma pouring me a cup of green tea. I slid it closer to me and added a few teaspoons of sugar.

"How was your grandfather?"

"He's doing good, but I didn't have a chance to talk to him. He was still sleeping."

"I bought you some supplies for when you leave tomorrow."

"Thank you Momma. I'm gonna miss this place."

"Why is that dear?"

"I'm going to have to go farther and stay on the other side of the well longer. It's so much easier to sort my feelings out over there."

"I understand Kagome. All I want is your happiness. You worked hard to get where you are now."

"Thanks Momma. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie."

I finished up my tea and put the mug in the sink. I went upstairs into my room and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on my bed. I got a nightgown out of my closet and headed into my bathroom and changed. When I got out I went and lay down on my bed and made room for Sesshoumaru. He undressed so that he was only wearing boxers and crawled in with me. I unconsciously snuggled into him and murmured.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru…."

"Goodnight Kagome."

The next morning the sun was bright and I heard birds chirping outside my window.

"SHUT UP!!!!" The birds flew away in fear….. again. I got up and saw Sesshoumaru tying his sash so I got up and got my fighting outfit and my knee-length kimono. I went and changed in my bathroom. When I came out, I put my hair up in a bun with my daggers. I went downstairs with Sesshoumaru and we ate breakfast. I saw a messenger bag near the door and picked it up. I put it on and faced my family. I hugged my Momma and my eyes started to water a little. I hugged Souta too and then stood next to Sesshoumaru. My Momma smiled and spoke.

"Remember Kagome, be happy. That's all I want you to do. Just be happy. And Sesshoumaru, remember what I told you."

We both nodded and headed to the well house. Sesshoumaru picked me up bridal style and jumped. I felt the warmth that the blue light around us gave and then we touched the ground. He jumped out and Sesshoumaru put me down. I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. I looked at Sesshoumaru and sighed. I didn't know what to do next.

"Where too now?"

"We head back to the palace on foot. It will help you to put your new skills to use."

I nodded and we started to head in the general direction of the palace. We avoided the village and started wondering why Inuyasha didn't jump in after me yesterday. The sun was already starting to go down so we walked quickly, to cover as much land as possible. When night came we soon found a clearing and decided to set up camp there. I went out and got some firewood while Sesshoumaru went to go get us something to eat.

I took out a lighter from my bag and lit the wood with it. I gazed at the dancing fire and thought back on what happened in the past two days.

_Why would Inuyasha do that? It was not like him at all, not even if he was in his demon form. It makes no sense… unless he was in a spell, but if Kikyo made it, it should have disappeared. So either Inuyasha did change or someone is controlling him._

I heard a footstep and jumped up in a defensive position. I blushed when I realized it was Sesshoumaru. He threw me two rabbits he caught. They were heavy so I lost my balance and fell on my ass with an audible thud. I looked down and blushed even more.

"At least your training has given you good reflexes. Still need too work on your catch though."

I looked up to see him looking at me. I turned away and got up. I skinned the rabbits and put them in a pot that was in my bag. I guess it was a bottomless pit too. I made stew while Sesshoumaru sat under a tree and meditated. I added a few herbs that my Mom put in to flavor the almost tasteless bunnies. Soon it came too a boil and my mouth was watering at the smell.

"Dinner's ready, Sesshoumaru-sama." He opened one eye and looked at the pot. He got up and sat down across from me while I served him his food in a bowl. He began to slowly eat as I served myself. We ate in silence and I put away the bowls when we finished. We would eat the leftovers in the morning. I took out my sleeping bag and rolled it out near the fire so I could stay warm. I took off my boots and curled up while Sesshoumaru sat under the tree next to me.

(Sesshoumaru's P.o.V)

I sat under the tree closest to Kagome and watched her until she fell asleep. I then got up and watched her peaceful face as she slept. Gods how she looked like an angel. I wonder if she meant what I heard her say to her friends. Does she really like me? I don't know but I will make her mine no matter what. I stared at her and bent down to get a whiff of her scent. She smelled like…. cherry blossoms with honey. I sniffed her and sighed. I looked at her plump lips and thought. A small peck on the lips wouldn't hurt, right? I bent down even closer and gave her a sweet kiss. I pulled away quickly and sat under my tree and sighed. What I would do to have her...

(Kagome's P.o.V.)

The next morning I woke up while the sun was barely rising over the mountains. I looked around and didn't see Sesshoumaru. I shrugged and started up another fire. I warmed up last nights leftovers and when I started serving myself when Sesshoumaru came out of the trees.

"Where have you been Lord Sesshoumaru?" I continued serving the food into a bowl and handed it too him.

"I've been around…."

"I will never understand men," I served myself and we ate in a comfortable silence. I was once told that that is how you know you've found someone special. Most people have to talk to feel comfortable. You know you've found someone special if you can sit down together and feel content without saying a single word (A/N: I so totally got that from Pulp Fiction ;;;). I thought that over as I finished up my breakfast. We finished so we went to a nearby stream and rinsed out the pot and dishes. I put them into my bag and we started walking towards the palace.

Nothing eventful happened until we came upon an empty village. It was scary. We walked around to see the huts either singed, partly destroyed, or in piles of burnt wood. This place was abandoned, no survivors.

"Go and check that half of the village for any bodies. Even if this was a massacre, there should be a few bodies," said Sesshoumaru. I nodded and ran up ahead to do as I was told. I spread my miko aura to sense any body that would be in the rubble, but I felt nothing. I then came upon a hut that had little damage dealt on it. I walked in cautiously and then saw a crib in the corner. I heard a baby gurgling and I went over to it. I Picked up the baby girl and wondered if she was the only survivor. I sensed she had powers, so I'm guessing she was the daughter of the village priestess. I held her close and headed towards the exit when I heard a growl from behind me. I carefully spread my aura and sensed that there were two… no three demons each with shikon jewel shards.

I turned around and saw three black, see-through things that had the form of a person. I slow baked up as they advanced on me. When it looked like they were about to attack me I ran out and shouted in fear. I ran and the baby started to cry. The demons were gaining up on me. The closer they got, the more scared I was. Just as they were about to pounce on me I shouted the name of the only person who could help me.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!"

(A/N: Because I'm in a good mood and I owe you for not updating in a while, I will keep on writing)

(Sesshoumaru's P.o.V.)

I walked around and tried to sniff out a scent, dead or alive, but only the scent of fear and ash came to my nose. I walked into a decent hut and looked around and saw nothing. A few minutes passed by as I walked around when suddenly I smelled a spiked amount of fear coming from the side Kagome was at. I began to run towards where I last saw her and heard her yell. I took a quick whiff of the air and knew what the trouble was. I started running to where I heard her shout. She was being chased by soul eating demons. They were a type of demon who controlled your fear so that they could eat your soul. A horrible way to die. Once they ate your soul your body caught fire and instantly disintegrated. That would explain the ash and nobody around here. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard her shout my name. I ran to her just in time to see her get pinned down by the biggest of the demons. I snarled and took out my Tokijin.

I swung at them and hit the smallest of the three, killing it instantly. A couple dozen white orbs flew off to the heavens. As the ash it left behind was blown away, three jewel shards became visible. I made a dive for them and picked them up. I ran to Kagome's side and saw her holding something close to her. A miko child… the only survivor. I helped her sit up and handed her the shards.

"Are you okay?" She molded the shards with the chunk she had around her neck.

"I've been better. And I've been through way worse."

I nodded and focused on the demons. I held my sword tightly in an attacking stance. I ran towards the bigger of the two remaining demons and swung. It dodged and clawed at me. It slashed my face and left three parallel lines on my cheek. I wiped off the blood and swung at it again, successfully hurting it. Through the corner of my eye I saw Kagome having trouble fighting with her bag and holding the baby in one arm. I turned my attention back onto the demon before me and I attacked once more.

(Kagome's P.o.V.)

Sesshoumaru got up and stood in an attacking stance that I knew so well. I moved my bag and held the baby in one arm. I got my scythe and stood in a defensive stance. The smaller of the two then attacked me and I dodged. It slashed at me with its claws and I blocked it. I could tell Sesshoumaru was looking at me and I just backed up while trying to protect the baby. The demon slashed at me one more time and scratched my stomach. My eyes widened in pain as I held back a cry. I then turned around and ran towards the woods. I heard Sesshoumaru call out my name but I kept on running. I reached the edge of the forest and put the baby next to some bushes behind a tree and covered her with my bag. I then ran back outside and saw the demon. I got into an offensive position and purified the blade of my scythe, making it glow pink. I ran to the demon and swiped at it, cutting it deeply in the stomach. I looked at the wound to see it disintegrate a little but it healed. My eyes widened in surprise.

_You have to destroy it all at once I guess. If I could get close enough to touch it without getting killed..._ I swung at it again and it jumped out of the way. I ran towards it and jumped, flipped in midair and landed behind it. I grabbed it by its shoulders but it spun around and pushed me away. It made a growling noise and its arm morphed into a blade. It ran towards me and I jumped out of the way. I slashed at me and I was barely able to block it and then it swung its arm, hitting my side and successfully leaving a gash, but not too deep because I moved away. I held in a cry of pain and held my side. My hand got covered in my crimson regret and I held my scythe again in an offensive position. I was making a plan on how to purify it when it suddenly tackled me too the floor and pinned me down.

"Idiot," I scoffed. I took this chance and grabbed its shoulders, my hands turning pink. I heard a hissing sound and it was turning to dust. When it disintegrated a few white orbs flew off. I got up and dusted myself, and turned to see another three shards on the floor where a pile of dust used to be. I got them and molded them with the few that I already have. I looked at the village to see Sesshoumaru fighting the remaining demon a few yards away from me. I slowly walked forward, behind the demon. The two clashed, and Sesshoumaru pushed it into my direction. Seizing the opportunity I raised my arms turning them pink and when the demon was in my reach I grabbed it and it too disintegrated. I dusted myself of again and saw a few more shards where the demon stood. I got those and merged them with my chunk of the jewel. I turned too looked at Sesshoumaru, only to see him with a few cuts and a gash in his stomach. I ran up to him, ignoring the pain in my side.

"Are you okay Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Just a few scratches that will heal soon." I snorted and led him to where I left the baby. We decided to rest there for a while and regain our strength. I Sat under a tree next to the sleeping baby and closed my eyes.

(Sesshoumaru's P.o.V.)

The young miko led me to where she put the baby and we agreed to rest there for a while. She sat under a tree next to the baby and looked as if she was meditating. Suddenly she started to glow pink, her aura growing stronger, strength radiating off her. I watched in masked interest as her wounds started to close up, her blood disappearing, as she healed herself. When she healed herself she stopped glowing and opened her eyes.

(Kagome's P.o.V.)

When I healed myself I opened my eyes and yawned. I took out my sleeping bag and lay inside it. I brought the baby close to me and controlled my breathing to make it seem as if I were asleep. I waited until Sesshoumaru fell asleep and got up. I crouched down next to him and raised my arms so that my hands hovered over his chest. I concentrated on summoning my healing powers and my hands started to get warm, glowing pink. Sesshoumaru also started to glow pink as I healed him. I then decided to re-grow his arm while I was at it. When I finished I got up and lay down again. I soon fell asleep because of all the energy I used up.

S.M: I FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It took me two damn weeks to write this!!! My punishment for making you guys wait…. Many headaches, a cold, a few cramps in my neck, oddly a few pulled muscles and sore and very tired hands and wrists and also a gut on my finger. How I got pulled muscles in my leg by typing, I have noooo idea. Also my back is in so much pain…..

Sesshoumaru: (looks at xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx) How is that possible…?

S.M.: I don't think it is. Well any dah who… I Hope you guys forgive me because I wrote this chapter way longer than usual as an apology. Also I got the results for the little poll thingy.

**POLL RESULTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Even if I didn't count correctly "yes" for the songs win. By a long shot. It's like… wow. I will try not to put in a song every chapter, and when I do I will write it in italics so you can just skip the lyrics but still read Kagome's thoughts without accidentally skipping them. I will put one in the next chapter.

To Alycia: Please don't cuss when you're reviewing me. Even if you do censor yourself. Also, I didn't count your vote because it was a very rude review. See yah at school tomorrow! P

S.M.: Later peoplez! R+R! I promise I will update quicker. I will try to update every Sunday or Saturday.

Sesshoumaru: If she doesn't I will bribe her brother to threaten not to call anymore if she doesn't.

S.M: Hey! That's mean! Well later people. I promise I will update every week between Fridays and Sundays. Starting this week! Laterz

Yours Truly,

xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx

_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time_


	10. On The Road Again

xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx: As promised, a new chapter. I started working on this one as soon as I posted the other one. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy this one.

Sesshoumaru: my mate does not own Inuyasha, nor the song she uses in this chapter.

S.M.: To those of you wondering about the fact that Kagome picked up the gloves and walked out… yes, she did steal them. It's really easy to do in Hot Topic. I should know .

"Speech" 'thoughts' _lyrics _**dream**

**Kiss From a Rose**

**Chapter 8: On The road Again **

I woke up a few hours after healing Sesshoumaru because the baby was started crying. I looked at her and smiled. I got an apple I had from my messenger bag and cut out the core, placed it inside a bowl and got a smooth round rock and rinsed it with some water to clean it. I then started to mash the apple and when it was easy to swallow with no chunks what so ever I got a spoon and fed the baby. When I finished feeding her, I burped her and laid her down to sleep again. I took off my kimono because it was covered with a lot of blood and was mostly just a rag. I sighed when I realized my battle outfit wasn't any better. I would just have to deal. That's when I looked around and noticed that Sesshoumaru was gone. I got worried when he suddenly came out of the bushes and came up behind me.

"So you're awake?" I turned around and jumped back a little at how close he was to me. I got up and smiled at him, hands behind my back and leaned forward.

"Why did you heal me?"

"Because I was worried about you. And you can't deny that you're happy that you have your arm back."

"Did you regain you're strength? You used a lot of your powers today."

"I didn't regain all of it, but enough so I can withstand another fight like this one." He just nodded.

"Get your things ready. We're leaving. We will drop of the baby at a village okay?" I nodded but I didn't want to let the baby go, but I had too. She would only slow us down… unless. I started putting my stuff away and strapped my scythe to my back.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can I keep the baby?"

"No."

"Please? The next village doesn't have a priestess, I checked with my aura, so this baby won't get proper training. I can teach her, and she can be like a sister to Rin."

"No."

"Please? Rin would like it if she had a little sister, and I can take care of her. Pretty please please with a cherry on top?" I knew he couldn't say no because he knew I was right. He couldn't say no when Rin's happiness was involved. He sighed and gave me a small nod.

"Fine. But you have to give her a name if you want to adopt her."

"I know. I want to name her Seikansha (A/N: Japanese for survivor)"

"How fitting. We must hurry if we want to reach the place in three days."

I nodded and smiled, holding my adopted daughter close. She looked up to me with a smile and cooed. It was the cutest thing ever. I just smiled and kept on walking to the left of Sesshoumaru. Around an hour and a half later we came across a village and walked straight through it, ignoring the stares we got from the villagers. I only paid attention to Seikansha and smiled at her. I tickled her chubby cheeks and she grabbed my finger and I just smiled, holding in a squeal. We walked out of the village, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"They thought she was our child."

"Let them think what they want. It's not their business"

He just nodded and we continued walking. Soon came twilight and we decided to walk a little bit further when I heard a growl. My stomach started to hurt and it growled. I looked at Sesshoumaru who cocked an elegant eyebrow at me and I turned away blushing. We came upon a clearing and Sesshoumaru told me too start a fire. I gathered some nearby firewood and lit it with a lighter and Sesshoumaru went to go hunting. I took out another apple from my bag and mashed it. I fed it to Seikansha who happily ate it. I cleaned her up and burped her. I took out my sleeping bag and rolled it out near the fire, setting her on it and I sat next to her. I just stared at the fire and thought about my family. My stomach started to growl again when I heard Sesshoumaru walk into the clearing.

He caught two fish and I looked at him. I took them from his hand because I didn't want to get finned if he threw them at me. I stabbed them onto separate sticks and put them over the fire to cook. A few minutes later they were finished and I handed the bigger one too him and he took it. We ate in comfortable silence and I smiled for no reason. When I fished up I threw the stick and bones into the fire and headed toward my sleeping bag and curled up. Sesshoumaru took his customary spot under the tree closest to me. A few minutes of controlled breathing later I fell asleep and had a dream that was the combination of a nightmare and a fantasy.

**Begin Dream Sequence**

**I was walking in a field of paper flowers when I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around and saw Inuyasha a few yards away from me in his demon form.**

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers**_

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers**_

_**I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monster's calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story**_

**Without even thinking I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't seem to reach the end of the field. While I was running I looked around me and remembered this place from my childhood when my father was still alive. He told me that if things got tough I could lie down and think about a place I could get away from it all. I decided to make a field of paper flowers, so that I could lie inside myself to get away from the cruelty of the world. I looked over my shoulder to see Inuyasha getting closer to me, but he flickered and for a moment I thought I saw Sesshoumaru.**

_**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**_

**I ran, not bothering to look behind me anymore. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped on me and tackled me to the floor. He rolled me over and straddled me. He flickered again and this time for sure saw Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha started to kiss me and I struggled to get away. Suddenly I became paralyzed and tried to cry out for help but I couldn't move or make a sound. I looked beyond Inuyasha and looked at the purpley-orange sky over us, with pink clouds floating by here and there. I looked at Inuyasha and saw him flicker again and he turned into Sesshoumaru. I started to panic as Sesshoumaru put his hands under my shirt and touched my flat stomach. **

_**Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

**I looked at him in the eyes and he saw the panic I my eyes so He got up and he helped me up. He walked away and with every step he took, he faded a little. I turned around and saw a doorway, leading to the real world. I could see my camp with demons surrounding it. I knew all about the cruelties of it. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I knew I'd have to go back. The place I built to escape wouldn't always be my refuge. Sometimes it would be a nightmare, like tonight.**

_**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**_

**I walked around, keeping the doorway in sight the entire time. I heard a giggle and looked around me. I saw a little girl, around the age of five, and she looked very familiar. I looked closer and realized that it was Seikansha. She smiled at me and then slowly faded away. I frowned and started to run when I heard a growl. I collapsed from exhaustion and looked at the sky when a shadow blocked my view of the bunny shaped cloud I was looking at. **

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light  
**_

**I saw red eyes and thought it was Inuyasha so I screamed and got up to try and runaway, but the figure just grabbed my wrist and hugged me. I looked closely and realized it was Sesshoumaru. I hugged him and smiled. This was one freaky dream. Suddenly, I started to glow and Sesshoumaru backed up and smiled lovingly at me. For once, I wanted a normal dream, but no. Well, I continued to glow, and the light got brighter with every passing second. I started to feel weird, as if my powers were increasing, and I felt a bit numb in my heart. Then everything became white, the flowers, the sky, and the clouds, even the doorway, which was a ways off. The only normal thing was Sesshoumaru. **

_**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)  
**_

**Suddenly the light stopped and Sesshoumaru flickered and turned into Inuyasha. I saw myself in his eyes and noticed that my hair had a few golden highlights with a few silver streaks here and there, and my eyes seemed to be the definition of light, and had an underlying tone of my original eye color. My battle clothes turned into a knee-length, golden colored kimono, with a cream colored obi. I began to flicker between my regular self, and this new version of myself, while Inuyasha began to flicker between his hanyou form and his demon form. Suddenly, broke into a run and headed towards the doorway leading to the real world. I stopped flickering and turned into my regular self. Inuyasha was about to pounce on me again when I ran outside and I woke up. **

**End Dream Sequence**

I woke up and felt a little weird. I wasn't sure if that was a nightmare, or a really freaky dream. I sat up and looked around and thought about the demons I saw when I looked through the doorway. I didn't see any and plopped down onto my sleeping bag. I looked at the sky and noticed that the sun hadn't even started to rise. I turned my head slightly too see Sesshoumaru looking at me. I raised an eye brow with a questioning look in my eyes. He motioned for me to get up so I did and then he left with a few canteens. I took this as a signal to pack up and I did. I looked at the remains of last night's fire and thought about my dream. I felt weird, like I did when I was glowing. I Picked up Seikansha who was still sleeping when Sesshoumaru returned. He handed me the canteens and I put them in my bag, which I put on and we started to walk. Soon the weird feeling wore off. We walked for a while when I sensed life a ways off, and realized we were headed towards a village. I sensed there was a miko there, and I held the baby closer to me, who by this time was already awake.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Um… we're headed towards a village, and I was wondering… could I get a new kimono. This outfit is pretty much in rags, and stained in blood. Also, we need to get baby supplies."

He nodded and we kept on walking in silence. About an hour later, at eleven a.m., we reached the village and I walked close to Sesshoumaru as I realized the villagers were staring at us. More specifically me. Especially the men. For some reason that seemed to tick off Sesshoumaru. We walked into the shopping district and Sesshoumaru told me to pick out a kimono. I looked at them as Sesshoumaru patiently waited. I then saw a kimono like the one I wore in my dream. I picked it up and smiled. I went up to Sesshoumaru and told him I wanted it. He went and paid the lady who ran the shop and then I walked into another shop and bought diapers, another baby blanket, and a baby version of the traditional miko robes. I handed the lady in charge of the shop the money and left, putting the stuff away in my bag. We walked towards the other end of the village when the village miko walked up to us. And we were so close too! The miko then spoke to me.

"Why are you traveling with a demon young miko?"

"I have my reasons, now can you please get out of the way?"

We started to walk away when she suddenly grabbed Seikansha from my arms. I instantly got mad. When the miko held my daughter close to her, Seikansha started to cry.

"Give me back my daughter!"

"Sorry. But she is not your daughter so I will not permit her to travel with you and that…that demon."

"I saved her from soul eating demons. I adopted her, now give me back Seikansha!" She growled and shook her head. I could I started feeling weird again. I then flickered back into my "golden" self from my dream and back to normal faster than a second. Nobody seemed to notice.

"I am going to ask you one more time. Please give me back Seikansha."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru, stand back. You miko will pay!" Sesshoumaru took a few steps back and I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. I put down my bag and soon villagers started to gather staying a safe distance away. I then growled and I flickered between my normal self and my dream self. Each time I flickered I stayed in each form longer and longer until I stopped flickering and stayed in my dream form.

(Sesshoumaru's P.o.V.)

Kagome stopped flickering and she seemed to become more beautiful. Her hair had grown down to her hips and seemed to glow. She had golden highlights and short silver streaks here and there. Her eyes were bright and golden, the very definition of light, and they had an underlying tone of their original chocolate color. She seemed to be radiating a golden color. The miko had given the baby to one of the nearby villagers.

Suddenly she jumped, taking off her scythe, and swung at the miko who barely had enough time to dodge it. The village miko then summoned two swords and swiped at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way with a dancer's grace. She then started a kata that she had tweaked. The miko had a difficult time dodging, and had already gained a few scratches. Then The miko merged her two swords together and slashed at Kagome. She hit Kagome in the side, but no blood came out. Kagome smirked as a look of horror came upon the miko's face. Kagome grabbed the sword and took it out of her side and growled.

"Give me back my baby!" the miko stubbornly shook her head and told the villager that had the baby to run and she did. Kagome then tossed aside the sword that was covered in blood. I saw a gash in Kagome's side which started closing up and healed itself. She then started to run after the villager who had run the way we were headed. I picked up the bag she left behind and ran after them I soon caught up and saw Kagome towering over a frightened woman who was holding a crying Seikansha close to her. Kagome bent down and pried the baby away from the villager's hold. The village miko then came running up to us with her sword in hand. Kagome held the baby close and Seikansha slowly stopped crying and Kagome then flickered to her normal self. She turned and glared at the miko.

"Stay away unless you wish to die. The only reason I haven't already done so is because I am a miko and have a duty to protect humans and the Shikon no Tama." We then started to walk away and I could tell the miko was helping the villager off the ground.

(Kagome's P.o.V.)

We soon reached a river that wound its way to the western palace. We found a clearing to take a break and I took out my new kimono from my bag. I took out my daggers from my clothes and held them in my hand as I walked a few feet away, into the forest to change. I put on the golden kimono that ended just above my knees. I tied the cream-colored obi on the side of my hip as if it were a sash. I put my hair up in its customary bun with my daggers, letting a few strands frame my face. I looked closely at the kimono and realized that there were slightly brighter stitches that formed fluttering butterflies. If held in the right light they shimmered like a rainbow and had their own glow.

I walked into the camp and picked up Seikansha and I sat down on a nearby fallen log and put her in my lap. I played with her for a while until Sesshoumaru spoke up and Seikansha fell asleep in my arms.

"The distractions have prolonged our journey, so it will take us another day to reach the palace."

"That's okay Lord Sesshoumaru. As long as there isn't a repeat of what happened at the village I'm good."

He nodded and motioned for me to get my bag. I put it on and wrapped Seikansha in her new blanket and we started walking again. Instead of reaching the palace tomorrow, we were going to get there the day after. Doesn't that suck? I swear if I don't take a bath in a hot spring soon, I'm gonna do something worse than the Texas Chainsaw Massacre (A/N: Let's just say she learned about it in school. Also that movie is scary, and it's prequel too.)!! We walked until one p.m. and then I sensed two jewels headed our way. Then a small tornado came and stopped in front of us, revealing Kouga.

xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx: O.o What will happen next? Even I don't know!

Sesshoumaru: … Why does she change?

S.M: Err… I will explain eventually in the story. The song gave a good idea. "The goddess of imaginary light" No she is not a goddess, but that is my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Imaginary" which was used in the dream. Evanescence is the rightful owner. How I want to meet Amy Lee so badly…. Well I gotta go. Amazing how I wrote most of this today.


	11. Reunited

xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx: I HAVE AN EXCUSE!!!!! My internet was shut off for the weekend, so I couldn't even post it. Plus, my brother moved the file and hid it very, very well. Well, I'm in a good mood today, so on with the story. You can expect a new chapter by this Sunday. Also, forgive me if this is too short. It was kinda rushed, because I had to type it while my computer was shutting itself down so I couldn't really type too much.

Sesshoumaru: My mate does not own Inuyasha. Only a plushy and pillowcase of myself.

"Speech" _thoughts_ **dream**

**Kiss From a Rose**

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

The mini tornado slowed to a stop, to reveal Kouga. He stepped to me and held my hands and started gushing out all that nonsense about him loving me and asking me to be his mate. I sighed and looked past him at Sesshoumaru, who for some reason looked pretty ticked off. I held Seikansha closer to me as she started to wake up. I smiled and decided to stop Kouga from scaring my child.

"Kouga, please back up a little, my baby is waking up and she's scared of strangers." Kouga then started to pay attention to his surroundings and barely noticed my baby girl on my hip and he started to growl.

"I'll kill whoever took my Kagome! Tell me who was it?!"

"Calm down Kouga. Nobody has claimed me, but that doesn't mean you will. Sessho, can you hold Seikansha for a while. She needs to be changed." I heard an audible sigh from lordship. He held Seikansha while I dug through my bag and took out another diaper and other necessary items. I held them and set down my bag. I got Seikansha back from Sesshoumaru and went behind a tree so they would be spared a little from the horrible smell. When I finished I blew on her stomach and made her giggle. I threw the dirty diaper as far away as I could and went back to the clearing. I tickled her chin and I smiled when she cooed.

"If nobody has taken you, then why do you have a daughter?"

"Ever heard of adopting? She was the only survivor of a massacred village, so she's my daughter now." _And who ever said I was still a virgin?_ I shuddered at the memory, but they didn't seem to notice.

"So, what brings you here Kouga?"

"Can't a wolf just visit his mate to be?" I sighed and flickered my gaze at Sesshoumaru quickly. _Does he look angrier?_

"Kouga, get it through your thick skull. I don't want to be your mate. If I did, I would have told you a long time ago. I only see you as an older brother."

"…"

I sighed and asked looked at Sesshoumaru, who motioned for me to start walking. I picked up my bag and walked a little behind Sesshoumaru. Kouga walked alongside me.

"Why are you traveling with Inutrasha's brother?"

"Half-brother. And I am traveling with him because he is training me. We made a blood oath."

"Oh… okay. Well, duty calls. I have to go back to my cave. See yah around Kagome."

"Bye, Kouga. Take care."

He ran off, leaving me and the Ice Lord alone. Silence followed, but this time, I felt kind of awkward.

"Miko, why did that wolf call you his mate to be?"

"Well, when he first met me he err… fell for me? But he's merely confusing love with infatuation."

Silence, but this time comfortable. We continued walking, and around two we took a small break so I could feed Seikansha. When I burped her, I picked up my bag and we headed towards the palace once again. We walked in silence and I started to think about my friends, and my son.

_I wonder how they are. Are they safe? If Inuyasha could do that to me, what could he do to them? I hope Shippou's okay. Next time I see him, I'm taking him with me, and maybe…oof!_

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and I bumped into him. I spread my aura but didn't sense anything except for….

"Momma!!" Speak of the devil, there's Shippou!

"Shippou! Thank goodness you're safe. How did you get here?"

"Yesterday, the necklace you gave me started to glow, so I snuck away from camp and picked up your scent. I followed it and here I am."

I hugged him and glanced at Sesshoumaru and he nodded. I knew what that meant.

"Shippou, would you like to travel with me, Lord Sesshoumaru, and your new sister?"

He nodded and jumped down and walked beside me. He asked me what happened when I came back, and I told him everything, not sparing a single detail. He loves my stories. Then I asked him what happened after I jumped into the well.

"Well, Inuyasha jumped in after you guys, but the well wouldn't let him through. After he said a few choice words he walked off and we had to follow. Inuyasha has been getting grouchier lately, and once he threw me a ways of and Sango and Miroku tried to defend me but he hurt them too. Then well, it just got worse. I only hope that they will get away too."

I sighed and looked up at the sky. _I hope they're okay. I promise to get you guys away from Inuyasha. _Soon the sun started to set and we eventually stopped for the night. Sesshoumaru went and caught some fish. I gathered some raspberries and mashed them to feed Seikansha. I started a fire and cooked the fish when Sesshoumaru came back. I handed the biggest one to Sesshoumaru, the other to Shippou and the smallest for me. We ate in silence and when I finished, I rolled out my sleeping bag and slipped in. I set Seikansha next to me and Shippou slept on the other side. I controlled my breathing and a few minutes later I fell asleep.

**Dream Sequence**

**I was standing in a field of paper flowers and I was in my "golden" form. I walked and reached the edge of a cliff. I looked down and smiled. I jumped like a pro, headfirst. Suddenly golden wings sprouted from my back and I flew. I soared over the field and spotted Sesshoumaru on the ground. I landed and he hugged me. He let me go and smiled at me. I smiled back and noticed my wings were gone. **

"**Kagome, we have to go back soon." I hugged him and he hugged me back.**

"**Let's stay like this… just a while longer. Please?" He gently lifted my chin so I could look at him and he smiled again.**

"**I can't say no to you." So we just stood like that, embracing each other for a while and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was back in the clearing.**

**End Dream Sequence**

I looked around and noticed Sesshoumaru was gone. I looked at the horizon and saw the first rays of light from the morning sun. I got up and let my children sleep a little while longer and I stretched my back. I sighed as I suddenly felt cramps in my gut. _You have got to be kidding me! At least we'll get back to the palace today. I need to ask by what time._

Soon Seikansha woke up, crying. I quickly changed her diaper while Shippou woke up too and rolled up my sleeping bag. I went back to the clearing and put away my sleeping bag. I set my bag down and sighed, as I watched Shippou entertain Seikansha with his fox fire. Soon Sesshoumaru arrived and motioned for us to start walking.

"Sesshoumaru, when will we arrive?"

"In about three hours."

"Oh… okay."

Me and Shippou walked a few paces behind him and I looked at him. His silver, silky hair flowing behind him, his suave walk, the sound of his smooth, icy voice. I then started to fantasize about what he could tell me and how that would lead to kissing, and kissing to touching. Before my thoughts could go too far, I snapped out of it and blushed. Goddamn these hormones. I smiled and started to pay attention to my surroundings. The trees were starting to thin out and as predicted three hours later we reached the palace.

We walked past the front gates and into the palace. We walked into the main hall and yet again, the floor made my eyes hurt. I winced at the shininess and we walked away. I went up to my room and put my stuff away. Shippou sat on my bed and then I heard m door open.

"Kagome-nee-san!! You're home!!" I turned around and smiled as Rin ran into my arms.

"Hello Rin. I would like you to meet my son and daughter. This is Shippou; you remember him right, and Seikansha. I got them all introduced and we went out into the garden and played there for a while. As I watched the two children entertain Seikansha from a few feet away I sighed in contentment.

_If feels good to be back home… home. This is my home in this time. If only it was permanent. Sesshoumaru will find a mate and I'm going to have to move out eventually. I haven't found my special somebody yet. _The thought made me suddenly sad. Why I mean Sesshoumaru doesn't lave me but why does _that _make me sad. I snapped out of my thoughts as Rin called me over to play with them. I smiled and shook away those thoughts. At the moment, I'm just content playing with my kids in the garden of our protector and lord. My salvation, Sesshoumaru. But why do I feel like this? So bittersweet….

S.M.: Finished!!!! I'm sorry this is short, but it was rushed. So sleepy.

Sesshoumaru: What the bloody hell was that?!

S.M.: My story, now live with it. I will soon reveal why Kagome has a golden form. So happy. Well, R+R! I love reading your reviews! Another chapter for my friend to make into a comic. Yup, I have a friend who knows how to draw them perfectly like in the anime and she's making this into a comic for yours truly. Laters!

Yours Truly,

xXxSesshoumaru'sMatexXx


	12. The Prohecy

xXxSesshoumaru'sMatexXx: I'm back! And this chapter I intend to make to explain Kagome's "golden form" as I refer to it as. I'm so happy!

Sesshoumaru: We care why?

S.M.: You should cause you're my mate.

Sesshoumaru: Your point?

S.M.: … Today I saw the person I want most desperately to die crying! That put me in a good mood. Well, on with the story! I made the prophecy. Do you have any idea how hard it was?

Sesshoumaru: My mate doesn't own Inuyasha.

"speech" 'thoughts' _lyrics_ **dream **(Changeof P.o.V.)

**Kiss From a Rose**

**Chapter 10: The Prophecy**

I just put the kids down for a nap before dinner and I went down into the library to read until I had to wake them up. I looked through the books, picking one up skimming through it and putting it back down. I finally picked one about prophecies and fairytales of the western lands. I just read another version of Cinderella when I skimmed and came to a certain prophecy.

**Fate of the World**

A young girl

Part human part goddess

An icy lord

Cold and heartless

Brought together by fate

One is to die

Lose their life

Or the spider conquers

The fate of the world lies in their hands

Her death brings tranquility

Her life brings chaos

The choice is up to him

To live or die

The two must decide

Love for each other

Or the safety of the world

Their own happiness

Or the happiness of the world

The goddess of imaginary light

Must destroy the spider

Or the spider destroys the world

That prophecy put me in deep thought. One could only wonder if it's real or not. I closed the book and went back upstairs. I sat on my bed and put the book on my bedside table. Soon, my maid, Suki, came in to tell me that dinner would be ready soon. I went to Rin's room which was next to mine and woke her up. I then went across the hall to wake up Shippou. I went back into the nursery down the hall to check on Seikansha who was under Suki's watchful eye. I smiled as Seikansha slept soundly. I then went downstairs into the dining room and sat there as I watched Rin and Shippou talking.

Eventually Sesshoumaru walked in I looked up at him from under my bangs and looked back down. I started getting butterflies, and a light blush found its way onto my face. Shippou looked quizzically at me but I smiled and shook my head, and he want back to talking with Rin. I looked down at my table mat and sighed, wishing they would bring out my plate soon. God seemed to hear me and servants came out with different plates. I looked down at mine and smiled. I requested some salad and that's what they got me. I started eating and all was silent, except that the kids kept talking. I smiled as I noticed they put chunks of chocolate in my salad. They must have smelled my blood. Anyway I soon finished my fruit salad and waited for the kids to finish and when they did Sesshoumaru excused us and we left. They went to the library to color with the crayons I gave Shippou. Suki went to watch them while I watched over the sleeping Seikansha. I took out my iPod and iDog and started listening to Evanescence.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...  
_

"Sesshoumaru has been showing up in my dreams more and more frequently in my dreams. I don't want to think of him, dream of him, but what can I do about it?"

I looked at Seikansha as if she had the answers I wanted, but she just kept on sleeping. I smiled at her and sighed.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

"He saved me when I was so close to losing my sanity to Inuyasha. I owe him big time. Lately when I think of him, or see him I get all giddy. I get butterflies and start wondering if I look nice in front of him. He's taking over me. It's like Inuyasha all over again."

_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

"Inuyasha… Every time he went with that whore he forgot about me, about all our special little moments. He knew my heart was breaking and then he went and took something I held dear to me. I thought he loved me. The two only look alike. No where near the same in personality."

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

"I trusted him, I gave up my life for him. I thought I loved him, but I was just blinded. I didn't feel like that towards Inuyasha until I saw Sesshoumaru. I love Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the object of my affection because Sesshoumaru is out of my grasp. Sesshoumaru is taking over me."

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

"Every time I look in the mirror I see a future with me and him together. I just thought it was Inuyasha. From a distance they kinda look alike. He took over me, but he broke me. Sesshoumaru is taking over me and is putting me back together."

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

By that point I stopped talking and just listened to the song. I smiled because its one of my favorites but it was almost finished.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

Taking over me  
You're Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

As the song faded out Seikansha woke up crying and I fed her some milk that Suki used to feed her through the day. I turned off my iPod and cared for Seikansha.

(Sesshoumaru's P.o.V.)

After I dismissed them the kids went into the library. Kagome was most likely in the nursery. She is so young but already a mother. I wonder how my pups would look if she bore them…? I was headed towards my study and walked passed the nursery. The door was slightly open. I stopped and looked inside to see Kagome watching over her daughter and talking to herself. Well… more like saying her thought aloud.

"Sesshoumaru has been showing up in my dreams more and more frequently in my dreams. I don't want to think of him, dream of him, but what can I do about it?"

I saw her smile as she looked at Seikansha. What happens in those dreams, I can't help but wonder. She then started speaking again.

"He saved me when I was so close to losing my sanity to Inuyasha. I owe him big time. Lately when I think of him, or see him I get all giddy. I get butterflies and start wondering if I look nice in front of him. He's taking over me. It's like Inuyasha all over again."

'Did I really save her? She looked completely normal when she came in. Does she love me? I mean I heard her talking with her friends at that thing… the mall I do so believe?' I stopped my train of thought and paid attention to her next few lines.

"Inuyasha… Every time he went with that whore he forgot about me, about all our special little moments. He knew my heart was breaking and then he went and took something I held dear to me. I thought he loved me. The two only look alike. No where near the same in personality."

'I can't believe my brother's stupidity! Leaving this beauty, who is so kind and caring who loved him, for that dead clay pot who is cold and menacing and tried to kill them both several times. How I want to rip him apart for taking what should have been mine!'

"I trusted him, I gave up my life for him. I thought I loved him, but I was just blinded. I didn't feel like that towards Inuyasha until I saw Sesshoumaru. I love Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the object of my affection because Sesshoumaru is out of my grasp. Sesshoumaru is taking over me."

'She gave up her home to be with him but he just ignored her. Even if she did love me but used Inuyasha he should have at least returned her feelings.' I stood in the hallway and scowled at my half-brother.

"Every time I look in the mirror I see a future with me and him together. I just thought it was Inuyasha. From a distance they kinda look alike. He took over me, but he broke me. Sesshoumaru is taking over me and is putting me back together."

'How I want to hold her in my arms and keep her from breaking apart. The only thing I praise my brother for is for bringing this goddess to me. If only I could tell her my feelings, but not yet. She has yet to recover from her time with him.' I looked at her through the door and saw her smile as the song she was listening to faded away. She turned off the contraption from her time as Seikansha woke up. I then walked away and attended to some matters that had arisen since my short departure.

(Kagome's P.o.V.)

When I changed Seikansha I started playing with her and smiled. I have to go put the children to bed soon. Soon after that thought Suki came in and I smiled. I left as Suki put Seikansha into her crib. I went into the library and smiled as the children were noticeably sleepy.

"Come on kids, time for bed."

"But we're not sleepy momma…" yawned Shippou

"Come on. Go get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in."

They ran out and I calmly followed them. I first went into Shippou's room and saw him jump into bed. I smiled as I walked over and pulled the blankets over him and kissed him on his forehead. I walked to the door and smiled at him.

"Good night Shippou. Sweet dreams…."

"Goodnight Momma. Sleep well."

I then walked out and gently closed the door. I then walked into Rin's room and did the same. I walked into my room and turned on the lamp. I changed into a black silk nightgown that went down to my knees but when ever I walked it rode up to my thighs. I went and slipped into my bed and picked up my book. I reread the prophecy. Kind of makes me wonder who that human and demon are. The icy lord reminds me of Sesshoumaru. I then read a fairytale about a miko who fell in love with a god and the two mated even though the rest of the world was against it. The two had a daughter who had fallen in love with a demon lord. Then a man who loved the girl's mother kidnapped her and held her hostage as he used her holy and godly powers to take control of the world. Her mate had to kill her to stop the end of the world. Then it was followed by another prophecy.

**Their Destiny**

A miko and a god

Fallen in love and mated

Though the rest of the world objected

They had a young daughter

Half miko half goddess

She in turn mated a demon lord

She was held captive

By the spider

He was bringing the end of the world with her powers

Only death at the hands of her beloved could stop him

With only a second to choose

He must choose wisely

Chaos or tranquility

If he chooses correctly he can have her again

If only he chooses righteously and selflessly

Or the spider destroys the world.

It was an accompanying piece to the prophecy I read earlier. I thought about it for a while and then turned out the lights as I put the book on my bedside table. I lied in my bed for a while and finally found a comfortable spot. I then controlled my breathing and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Or as deep as possible for a miko who is wanted by a monster and worried about her adopted children.

**Begin Dream Sequence**

**I was in my golden form in complete darkness. There was no up or down, left or right. There was a spotlight over me as I walked. Then I heard a voice speaking to me.**

"**Ever wondered about the form you have now?"**

**I spun around but saw no one. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere yet nowhere. **

"**You are the destined one to die. You are the daughter of a god and miko. You are my reincarnation, not Kikyo's, yet are the daughter of two different beings."**

"**Where are you? Show yourself!"**

**Suddenly the late Midoriko appeared before me.**

"**You are my reincarnation Kagome, and your true parents are the god of light and your mother an even stronger miko than me. You are half miko, half goddess. The goddess of imaginary light. "**

"**No… I can't be. I may have conquered time but I'm not a goddess. My father died and my mother is no miko."**

"**My dear reincarnation, Your parents knew that the world would not accept you so when your mother bore you, she took her to your house and explained the situation. This is your true form. Your other image is merely a guise to keep you hidden from the spider until the prophecy comes to life. The time is nearing, and you must admit your feelings. Otherwise pure hell will ensue…." **

**Midoriko then faded away and I could here several voices overlapping, each saying either one prophecy or the other. I started panicking and I closed my eyes to block out the voices. I held my hands over my ears and then I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room.**

**End Dream Sequence**

I sat up and looked around my room. The sun was already up so I got out of bed and dressed into the kimono Sesshoumaru bought me at the village. I tied the obi elegantly behind me and went outside to check up on the kids. They weren't in their rooms so they were in the library. I went into the nursery and fed Seikansha and left her under Suki's care. I went into the dining room and waited a couple of minutes until the children came down. I just sat there and when I sensed Sesshoumaru come in I started wondering if my hair was okay. I got butterflies and a blush found its way onto my face. Then I remembered my dream. 'Admit your feelings. Otherwise pure chaos will ensue.' We ate in peace and soon we were excused. I went into the library and sat in a big chair and just stared out the window, contemplating Midoriko's words. I sighed at the confusion and wondered.

'I love him right? I know I do, I even explained it to myself last night. Should I tell him? What if he shoots me down? I won't be able to stand that heartbreak. I would break beyond repair. Oh well, I have a shot at it. I mean it is a prophecy. But not yet. It's still too soon after Inuyasha'

I got up and walked around the palace. I was lost in my thoughts of my dream that I didn't notice I was headed towards the dojo. I snapped out of it when I heard some heavy breathing. I peered in because the door was slightly open and I saw Sesshoumaru shirtless, with his washboard abs in clear view. I smiled and blushed. I then started to get this weird feeling in my gut and sudden yearning for him. Who wouldn't, I mean look at that! He's so damn hot! I then started to walk back to the library. I reached the stairs when suddenly an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to its owner. I looked up and noticed that he looked flushed. He buried his face into my hair and I suddenly freaked out. I pushed him away and ran to my room. I was two corridors away when a different demon did the same thing. I tried to push him away but he held on to me and then he spoke.

"How about you forget about the lord and come into my bed instead?" My eyes widened at the mere thought of it. So he thought I was Sesshoumaru's whore? Eww! That's just wrong! Suddenly I was pulled away from the demon and brought into the chest of another demon. I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru and he did not look happy. The demon, I'm guessing a guard, and then walked away in fear. I looked up and smiled in gratitude.

"Do you know why he did that?" I shook my head no.

"Because you're in heat."

"I'm in what?!?!!!" Sesshoumaru flinched at how loudly I shouted and repeated the above sentence. I just blushed and ran into my room. I flopped onto my bed and just lied there. So that's what I was feeling when I saw Sesshoumaru. I sighed and rolled over.

"What am I going to do?" 'Tell him you love him,' said a little voice in my head. I sighed and knew what I had to do. I'll tell him tonight before going to bed. That way if he says no I can cry, he says yes only the gods know what will happen. I smiled at the thought and sat down on a poofy chair in my room and read a few fairytales. I quickly got bored and went into the nursery with my book and played with Seikansha for a while. When she went back to sleep I read some more, and reread the prophecies. I reread them a lot too. I spent all morning in there and soon Suki came in to tell me that lunch would be served in twenty minutes.

I went downstairs and sat there, and soon Rin and Shippou came in. When Sesshoumaru walked in I immediately got the feeling back from when I saw him in the dojo. I blushed because I knew he would be able to smell it on me. He sat across from me and smirked. My blush got about a thousand shades darker. The servants soon after brought in the food. And we ate yet again in silence. When we were excused I went outside in the gardens to keep an eye on Rin and Shippou. The rest of the day passed by very very slowly. After dinner I went into my room and changed into the same nightgown from last night and put on a thin silk robe and walked into the library to get another book to read before going to bed. I was skimming through a book on the history of the western lands when I felt another presence nearby. Looked through the corner of my eye and saw Sesshoumaru headed towards me. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes miko?" He walked closer to me

"Um… I'm not quite sure how to tell you this…" I walked closer to him so now we were only a few feet apart.

"Well just come out and say it miko," he closed the distance between us, so now our faces were a few inches apart. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Err… well I … lo," I was then cut off because Sesshoumaru closed the distance and kissed me. I gasped in surprise and he took advantage to slip in his tongue. I was still surprised and then he slipped his arm around my waist and then I relaxed. I responded to his kiss and filled it with as much passion as I could. We broke apart for some air.

"…Love you…." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too…" He leaned in to kiss me again and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, tangling them in his hair. I smiled into the kiss. I felt content and happy. Ass we kissed, I didn't realize that I was slowly changing into my true form. When we broke apart again I was blushing and smiling. I looked down and realized that I had changed. When I tried to go back into my regular self, I couldn't. I was in my true form permanently.

"You look even more beautiful like this." I just leaned against his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled like fresh spring rain as it fell, mixed in with the smell of snow. I fell asleep in his arms and he carried me to my room. He laid me down on my bed and walked out. I couldn't be even happier, but as I slept I became aware about what the prophecies. But who's the spider?

S.M.: Finished!!! And my back hurts like hell. The song used is **Taking Over** **Me **by Evanescence. I do not own it.

Sesshoumaru: Why did I kiss her if you're my mate?

S.M.: … Because that's the way I want the story to go. Sorry that there is like zero fluff in here. I'm not very good at righting as you can see. Hope you enjoyed this. R+R peoplez!!

Yours Truly,

xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx


	13. The Day After

S.M.: I got a review asking for a lemon but this is rated T. But I still wanna make a lemon for this story because they professed their love and all but it won't really fit in this chapter or the next so I'm gonna do an in between chapter Just link to my profile and it will be on there. No idea what I'm gonna call it, but the summary will say something along the lines of "extra chapter" for those who are interested.

Sesshoumaru: But aren't you thir-

S.M.:(covering Sesshoumaru's mouth) Thirsty? Yeah, so go get me some tea. And gummy bears while you're at it. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

Sesshoumaru: My mate does not own Inuyasha.

"Speech" _thoughts_ **Dream **

**Kiss From a Rose**

**Chapter 11: The Day After**

When I woke up in the morning I stared at the ceiling and thought about last night. I smiled and blushed a little as I placed my fingers on my lips. I could still feel the tingling sensation of his lips on mine as we kissed. I got out of bed and started brushing my now noticeably longer hair. I put it up in a bun and decided to put on my golden kimono. It came with the look didn't it? I went into the nursery and stayed with Seikansha for a while. She was still so little. I smiled at her and then decided to take a stroll through the gardens. I came across a pond and sat down in front of it. Suddenly I felt s pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello miko."

"Good morning Sesshoumaru. How did you sleep?"

"… Okay. You?"

"Laying down, how else?" I smiled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. We stayed like that for a while and then he got up.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." He helped me up and we walked back inside quietly.

"When will you start training me again Sesshoumaru?"

"Soon. Just consider this as a break." I nodded and we walked into the dining room where the kids were already waiting for us. We soon ate and when we were excused I went into the dojo so I could brush up on my skills. I got my iPod, scythe, and bow and arrows. I was listening to my iPod for around three hours and I was starting to practice with my daggers when I suddenly felt another presence in the room. I started a kata that Sango had taught me and I turned slightly to see Sesshoumaru. I blushed slightly but I don't know why.

When I finished my kata I was panting and wiped off the sweat with a towel I brought down with me. Sesshoumaru started walking towards me with a little smirk on his face. He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Seeing you sweat and pant makes me think of other things that will do the same to you."

I blushed a bright red and slipped out of Sesshoumaru's arms. I didn't want him to smell like this, all icky and gross. I smiled and picked up my stuff.

"Sorry, but that's something that will have to wait for another time."

I stuck my tongue out playfully and ran upstairs and into my room. I put my weapons away and went into the bath that connected with my room. I sat there, washing off the sweat and blushed remembering what he told me. I finished bathing and got out. I went back into my room and opened the dresser. I looked at all the kimonos and found a black version of my golden kimono. I put it on and used a midnight blue obi to hold it together. I decided to leave my hair down this time, but decided to put the daggers in my obi, just in case.

I roamed around the palace for a while and then I decided to go and see what Sesshoumaru does all day in his study. I walked in without knocking and sat in a chair across from him. I put my legs up on the armrest, making my kimono slide down to my mid-thighs. I leaned back against the other armrest and yawned. Sesshoumaru cocked an elegant eyebrow at me and I just smiled at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanna see what you do all day in here."

I looked at the wall but through the corner of my eye I saw him looking at my legs. I cleared my throat and he quickly looked up. I tilted my head and smiled at him. He continued reading a scroll he was holding and he looked all tense. I smiled a little and decided to comment.

"You look tense."

"There was a problem in one of the local villages. They claim to have seen a cloud of miasma headed this direction. It could have been Naraku."

I thought that over. I recalled the prophecies and frowned a little. _Or the spider conquers. Or the spider destroys the world. Wah! I think it would be safe to say he's the spider. _I looked at Sesshoumaru who was still tense. I got up and walked behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled. _I smile too much... _

"Maybe a little massage will help."

I then pushed him forward slightly so I could massage his back. I started massaging his back the way my mother used to massage my dad's when he came home stressed out from work. When I finished he looked noticeably soothed. I took a step back but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap. I looked up, he smiled at me and then his lips came crashing down on mine. He nipped at my lower lip, asking for access. I happily opened my mouth, deepening the kiss. When we broke apart for air there was a knock at the door. I quickly got up, causing me to lose my balance and ended up falling on my but a few feet away from Sesshoumaru.

He chuckled a little and helped me up. The door opened to reveal a servant who said lunch would be ready soon. When the servant left I faced Sesshoumaru and poked his cheeks.

"You laughed!"

"I chuckled. There is a difference."

"A chuckle is just shorter. Not much of a difference. You still laughed."

He then walked out of the study and when it registered in my mind I ran after him.

"Hey wait up Sesshoumaru!"

After lunch I decided to go and watch over Seikansha. Soon she'll be old enough to start her training. The rest of the day passed by rather slowly. I spent the day trying to get her to say her first words, but was unsuccessful. A few hours before dinner I played with Rin and Shippou for a while. The two seemed to have gotten close very quickly. A servant told us it was time for dinner and I smiled as the two raced each other towards the dining room. I ran after them and we quickly reached the dining room and sat there until Sesshoumaru came down. We ate in silence and when we were dismissed I went and tucked the kids in for the night. I went into my room and changed into a red silk nightgown. I lit the lamp on my bedside table and read for a bit. It got pretty late when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru in the doorway. He walked in and I put my book down. He sat in a chair next to my bed and spoke.

"You're up rather late."

"Like you're one to talk."

A short pause.

"It's pretty late so you might as well sleep in here."

He gave me a "WTF" look and I gave him an "exactly" look. He undressed to his boxers and crawled into my bed. I blushed lightly.

"You're pretty cute when you blush."

I giggled a little and he then kissed me. He got on top of me and I can say that that was probably the best day of my life thus far.

S.M.: Sorry if it was a bit rushed. I had to write a good chunk of it today. My uncle came to visit so I couldn't go on the computer because it was in my brother's room which my uncle was using so I couldn't go in.

Sesshoumaru: Liar

S.M.: … Just shut up.

Sesshoumaru: She was allowed to go in the room.

S.M.: But not on the computer. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is the shortest chapter ever. Still, R+R!!

Yours Truly,

xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx


End file.
